Looks can be deceiving
by Tears 0f tomorrow
Summary: "All my life i was a failure. My father shunned me and gave me something i never wanted. My clan turned there backs on me, and all i wanted was love-But now all i want in revenge." NaruHina. Semi- evil Hinata. Very strong NaruHina. Romance later.
1. Prologue

**Alright look this is faith her cousin, I was on the documents and you see. I saw this story and it was good. So techinally this is her story i just tweeked alittle stuff. THIS IS OUR INTERPRETATION FOR OUR STORY SO IF YOU START SAYIN SHIT CUS IT AINT ACCURATE YOU CAN FIGHT ME -_-... and yes i logged onto her account...well it was already open so, and she wont be mad...**

**consider this a favor from faith. Love, faith.**

**Disclaim: Does it fuckin look like i own naruto**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

The man stood on top of the Hokage Mountains that looked as if it was watching over Konohagakure. His standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector, his short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like pattern on the edges "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. A fairly tall, pale skinned man with bright blue-eyes and Sun kissed blonde spiky wild hair; his jaw-length bangs framed both sides of his muscular face. That single tear that managed to escape, as he knew he wouldn't survive what was going to happen next.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Couple years before...**

"I was the most gifted member of the Uchiha clan. Even by my clan's standards, The Chakra that is withheld in me was unusually strong. My brother and I grew up constantly competing and training with my younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, oh how he tried to surpass me. When in reality I was just getting closer to the plan that I had. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained our own Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō we took control of the clan. Under my leadership, the clan conquered all they came across." The man continued as the soon-to-be dead Hashirama Senju, "But because of the never ending battles, I began to lose my sighting from using Mangekyō too much. Therefore, Izuna I took Izuna's eyes for my _selfish_ reasons, granting myself an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan with which led my clan to prosperity." The man walked up to the man and gave a sinister smile.

"Then your Clan came along and we have been competing to the top spot. To bring an end to the constant fighting you approached_ my_ clan with an offer of peace. Although I _never_ wanted peace with your clan, the rest of the Uchiha wished to end the fighting, and _I_ had _no_ choice but to accept. Against _my_ wishes, the villagers selected you as the First Hokage. For the sake of my village I try to rally support for challenging your leadership, rather than supporting your leadership." The man bent his head back and began laughing.

'_Madara has been going crazy.'_ Hashirama thought.

"The Uchiha turned their backs on him, the only leader that has been there for them. The only one that has given them the power that they have, I was there for them. I GAVE them the power they had today but they left me." Madara looked as if he was talking to himself as this moment.

"Now here we are, At the Valley of the end." This brought the Hokage out of his thoughts.

"Yo-you will not win." Hashirama stated.

"Oh really." A kitsune with red-orange fur and blood-red eyes came from beyond the mountains. The beast gave a blood curling roar as his nine tails swayed. Madara began laughing uncontrollably as the battle of the end, was very close to its end, so he thought.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Come on, Push."

"I AM GOD DAMNIT!"

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT THE HEAD HAS TO COME OUT SOMETIME!"

A woman that usually had wore a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and standard sandals with her long, bright-red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip. Was in the Hospital giving life to the next soon-to-be Uzumaki.

The tall light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair, with hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face was sweating.

'_Something is wrong she is bleeding abnormal large amounts of blood and I know I won't be able to save her. Let's just hope and pray that the child will be able to survive, I'll try to sedate her and take the baby out, but I'm not sure if she'll survive, I can't do anything to her...or I'll hurt the baby too.'_ Tsunade gave a frustrated scowl, _'DAMNIT!'_

**O.o.O.o.O**

The Nine-Tails didn't gain a reputation as an age-old natural disaster for nothing. The beast went on a rampage. Minato's presence saved many from even more death.

The tailed beast gathered both positive black chakra and negative white chakra, shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside its mouth at the young Hokage. The man managed to teleported the attack to a far off location. Minato looked far to the right and said

"Madara." He came out clapping, "congratulations, I didn't know Konohagakure had gotten so weak it got a five-year-old to be Hokage."

"Let the games begin...

**O.o.O.o.O**

The Nine-Tails was eventually released from Madara's control when Minato placed a Seal on Madara, but not before it had decimated the Shinobi forces that attempted to repel it. Before the Nine-Tails could obliterate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the beast, and later teleported it to Kushina's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball explode away from the village.

"It's a boy." The blonde headed girl said. Kushina gave a weak smile, she suddenly started coughing. Minato teleported inside, he gave a grins he saw his little boy. Pride swallowed him whole; he was going to be a father that's all he could think about. Hiruzen smiled, this former student's apprentice was going to be a father. He had so much pride for he was the one who started such a legacy. First the legendary Sannins now the Jiraya's apprentice being so strong, that just shows he did a good job of teaching such people he calls family.

"NO! JUST PUT HIM BACK INTO ME!" this snapped the Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"I can't hime, you're too weak from the birth."

"BUT WHY HIM! HE'S JUST A CHILD." Kushina screamed as tears burned her eyes."BURDEN ANOTHER CHILD WITH SUCH A BEAST!"

"KUSHINA!" Minato screamed, "I KNOW I DONT WANT TO BUT WE CAN NOT 'BURDEN' ANOTHER CHILD WITH SUCH A BIG RESPONSIBILITY. DONT YOU GET IT KUSHINA! WE HAVE TO, IF HE DONT, NOT ONLY WILL WE DIE, BUT WE WOULD WONDER _WHAT IF, _I LOVE YOUKUSHINA-HIME, but I have to do this for my selfish reasons. I'm sorry, but I have to." Kushina cried, has she not felt ashamed? Is she just looking out for her child/village, or is just doing this for her? Kushina's face changed to determination. She's going to do it her way whether Minato liked it or not.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kushina used her chakra chains to subjugate the beast, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. Minato knew Kushina was a very stubborn person and she would do anything to make sure that her precious people will be protected, but this wasn't her time to be selfish.

'_The Nine-Tails would revive without a host and the threat of Madara still was to the village, came up with a different plan to give Konoha the means to combat Madara if he should ever attack the village again. ' _Minato looked at Kushina.

"I'm sorry."

"**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**" Minato sealed the Nine-Tails' Yin chakra within the death god before preparing the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the beast, along with its Yang chakra, within Naruto.

"Pr-pr-o-m-mise m-m-e." Sarutobi stared at Minato.

"I...I want h-him...v-v-vi-view, as a her-o." Hiruzen tried to say something back, but just couldn't manage to.

"Yes Minato. I will. And I won't go back on my word, that's our ninja way." Minato gave another weak smile lying right next o his dead wife. The heavens cried as Minato took his last breath.


	2. You decide

**Yo wassup, that people for commenting, those ten. I hope i stisy your needs yo. Please review My spelling aint that good and neva is my writin skill nAH MEAN. I'm alittle rusty so if you see anything I or you would change please comment and i will answer. The firstchapter, OH and i need help picking the three poeples teams, nah mean. Put who you would like, why i should, and how would they compliment eachova, and i'll tell you later in the story, and maybe you'll have an apperance in my story ;]**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto and thats that yo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: You decide<strong>

"A-ag-ag-aga-again." The little girl "A-ag-ag-aga-again." The little girl wheezed. She knew all her tenketsu were closed every part of her body ached. She stood up and dashed at the dark brown hair girl with long bangs, and stone cold white eyes. The other one simply brushed off the attack. She instantly took her two fingers and thrashed it into her stomach. The other meek girl flew back hitting the wall with a loud thud. Blood erupted from the timid girl's mouth.

"**ENOUGH!" **the man said with the long dark brown hair and aloof white eyes like all members of his clan. His Myrtle traditional, loose fitting robe and the trim of the robe being a celadon color. The man got up and walked out of the room, while the winning child began to follow him. The eight year old timid girl stood up as blood rapidly flew out of the wound, her black eye was throbbing, and her body was on the edge of giving up.

"a-ag-aga-gain." Hanabi stared at the timid girl. She ran up to the girl and kicked her ferociously in the stomach, full of hatred, full of pride, full of everything. The blow sends the timid girl's body into shock. Her head, ringing of pain, she bent over and coughed blood splattered on the mahogany wood paneled floor .

"Han-han-han-bi…why?" Hinata whispered the last part, grasping for air that wouldn't come in. "You-your hi-hit-ting to-too ha-ha-rd."

"Father never said I should take you _lightly_." Hanabi scoffed and continued icily, "I wasn't even _trying_, so maybe you're _too_ _**weak**_." Hanabi bent back her head in laughter, "I don't see how mother gave birth to such a _weakling _like _you_. If she was alive she would be ashamed…so consider _this_ a _favo_r." Hanabi walked up to Hinata and grabbed her by the hair; she pulled her up to her level.

"You're a failure, and your fate right now….IS DEATH!" She dropped Hinata and started kicking her until Hinata was brought into darkness.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A blue eyed boy with blonde wild spiky hair, the whisker marks on his face running to school with his oversized orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals. The frighten boy was running for his life, another angry mob wanting to kill for something he wasn't in control of. The dead end alley way was the place of his death; he could _smell_ the death aroma ready to strike on him. They began to beat on him, some Shinobi, like certain silver headed one wanting to exact his revenge on the blonde haired boy, for taking the only thing that he had left of his family. The little boy was engulfed by the darkness.

Halls, with dim lights, the blonde boy got off the ground and walked thru the nearest hall. The hallway was dark with the door way seeming as though it was too far away.

'_what is it,' _He paused_, 'This feeling.'_

He reached out for it, but it seemed to have run away, he ran to it, and it stopped. He went inside, just to get a cage with a beast with a sinister smile, the chakra was so large you could see the chakra glowing, almost radiating off the fox. The fox stared at the boy with hatred, yet sympathetic, for it's his fault of this bad treatment that he got. He went closer to it and he clawed the little boy, She gave a swift kick and stood a little father than the cage.

"**I want o devour you, but the cage won't open." **The Kyuubi started squinting, **" It's the damn despicable seal." **

"_Y-YOU-YOUR'RE THE N-NIN-E TAI-TAILS!"_

"**You have guts, you blackmailing me like that." **The chakra began reminiscing out of the cage onto the blonde boy. It went around him and then engulfed him, he tried to scream but he just couldn't.

"**It's a reward for coming all the way here! I'll give it to you." **The Kyuubi stated, **" I will teach you how to use my powers, but at this moment I will destroy those filthy bastards, so you SHUT UP if you want to stay alive." **The blonde boy closed his mouth before saying anything that could make the beast angry, because one thing wrong and the thing could snap his neck in half… with his _nail_ of his _pinkie_. It's not like he didn't try to do it 3 seconds ago.

The boy's eyes went pitch black, he began crouching down as his animal instinct took over, the red cloak swathed. The fangs grew out and the crowd began to feel the mincing wrath radiating off the little boy. The bright blue eyes turned blood shot red and he growled, a growl that could be heard all over the world. He grabbed the throat of the man in the front and squeezed until he heard a snap. The smell of blood brought an adrenaline. The woman he ripped the leg off the women and the blood showered the people in the gang.

"CHIDORI!" K. Naruto turned around and snapped the silver headed man; a bloodcurdling scream erupted out of his mouth. He grabbed him by the throat and started squeezing. The blood made the kyuubi happy; he wanted to see them suffer. For too long they had their fun, now it's his turn.

ANBUs came out of the dark try to contain the little boy, they could see the tail beginning to pop out and sooner or later if this didn't stop, the day would come again.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The grey haired man with several wrinkles, and very few liver-spots, he just didn't have the patience that he had a younger age. Ever since the death of the Yellow flash he had to become Hokage again, and things has gotten worse, for Naruto was beaten and called everything that Minato had feared to begin with. They didn't honor him as a hero that stopped the rampage of the kyuubi, but a low life demon who killed innocent people and deserve to die. People didn't understand that he was the _jail _for the kyuubi not the kyuubi _himself_, and so what if he was. He wasn't attacking everyone, because if he was Naruto he would kill all the people in this village, and watch it burn in his hands. With age it would seem that he has also taken on smoking a pipe, he took a long drag from the tobacco, he just had a a feeling today was going to be a long felt a burst of abnormal chakra from the far side of the village

"HOKAGE-SAMA, Naruto (wheeze) he has (cough)(wheeze)lost control and is (cough) on a kil-ling rampage." Sarutobi quickly took off his robe and Hokage hat. Under was a black jumpsuit with grey shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Konoha forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet which he wears under it. They both leaped out the window and continued

**O.o.O.o.O**

Was she going to die? Would anyone care if she suddenly disappeared? Thoughts jumbled into the timid girls head, she was lying in her blood, and she would die in a couple of minutes if no one comes to her rescue. It's not like that mattered they were going to kill her, she knew the elders never liked her since she was born, she knew they wanted to put the cage bird seal on her when she first came out of the womb of the once alive mother. They knew she would be weak, they knew she would be useless, they knew it all. And yet she tried to prove them wrong. And that's where it got her. Dying slowly, pitiful death, Had they not realize she was in this room, dying? It doesn't matter; it wasn't like they were going to help. They never helped anyway.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Kukuku…Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said in a sickly sweet tone, "I'm growing impatient."

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru, but we need to find the right subordinate to be yours."

"Kabuto, you don't understand, I need someone who is hopeless and is on the bridge of driving on hatred, and I don care, I would either want an Uchiha or an Hyuga, and if I don't get it soon I will go after it myself." Orochimaru splattered. Kabuto stared at him in disbelief.

"But why can't you use me Oro-sama at this time to see if it works." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"I _will_ get what I want and I will _kill_ if need be, and I'm _not_ afraid to _kill _you if I have to _**understand **_Kabuto_-hime_." Kabuto looked appalled but quickly took that emotion from his eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice at this moment. He was frustrated. Why couldn't his master use him? Is it because he doesn't have such powerful bloodlines like the Byakungan and Sharingan? Or was it because he cared for him and didn't want to lose him? All he knew what that he needed someone like those, and when they come. Will he just be there? Will Orochimaru ignore him now? He wanted to be _used _but Orochimaru wouldn't take it. Was he not valuable to him? It wasn't fair, why could he just use what he had, but that Orochimaru for you. He wanted nothing but the best.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"**Good to see you again." **Sarutobi stare at .

"What's going on here." Sarutobi said in shock, seeing all these people lying on the floor with blood. Many were in trances screaming for the demon to take them out of their misery, just to kill them. Many body parts lying there fresh blood all over and the kyuubi giving a roar while tearing apart more.

"**They put the brat into a coma and I will not sit here and let him die. After all they broke the Fourth's law and the penalty is Death." **The kyuubi snarled as he stared at the people who was shivering.

"Take all that is left to the Interrogation chamber." The cloak began go back and the boy fell to his death, or coma.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"We found her in the Hyuga compound dying of blood loss. I could only hear a faint heart beat."

"What is the MEANING OF THIS!"

"Your child was about to die in your house."

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, she is not my daughter. I do not have such weak children under my wing."

"YOU left YOUR own child TO DIE."

"YOU SON OF A BIT-"

"We have an emergency about a little boy going in and out of the border line of death." The voice of the mysterious person finished with," I'm not done with you."

She tried to open her eyes, but that was quite a battle she was losing. She could hear the wheeling of the bed as they put the bed next to hers. They left her in there. She could finally open her eyes. An IV strapped to her arms gave her quite the shiver; she couldn't see in her left eye, apparently she was wrapped in bandages; she felt the sting when she tried to move her neck. Everything hurted, She looked to her right to see a boy with sun kissed hair, his left arms, his right eye, his chest, was covered in the same as her bandages. She could feel the pain. She wanted to cry, but no tears came out. She wanted to hug him, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed in fear… for him she couldn't handle such a thing she just couldn't even look into his closed eye. She walked to him, and she cried on him. She crid for her family, she cried for her sanity, she cried for what's going to happened.

She cried _for_ him.


	3. Chapter 2: Fight to finish Part 1

**So i'm havin a hurricane and ish so i'll just put this up just incase I dont have no electricity on Monday nah mean. Comment write and review cus if I dont it'll be a long time before i put the part 2. And BOY THE PART TWO IS DA HEART CLENCHA NAH MEAN iight well enjoy and critizimn is appreciated but too much man... somebody gonna get some ass woope. oh iight this ya girl Faith. Peace ya.**

**THIS IS RE EDITED WITH ALITTLE MORE DETAILS. DUE TO A COMMENT THAT MUNDERSTAND. i'M SORRY OR WHATEVA AND READ OVA I GUESS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fight to finish Part 1<strong>

It's been 3 weeks. Hinata is still stuck in the hospital, fearing for what is going to happen next. She knew she was meant to die; maybe it was so they could save time whether then let all the Huyga watch the Heiress be banished and have the cage bird seal. Maybe, just Maybe, Hiashi let her die to put her out of her misery, just to save her life from being a wench to the 'superiors'. Maybe this is Kami's punishment for being so sweet so forgiving to such cold bitter people she so called family. She knew she was either going to die, or suffer being a low life wench to people who wants to kill her. Dying sounded like the only option at this point. But why couldn't she die? Is it because the almighty Kami had a plan for such a timid, kind, and good- willed girl. She found out what the boy's name and it seemed he needed someone to love someone to be there for him. And she needed it as much s she did. She would sit next to his bed and run her petite finger into his sun kissed hair. It reminded her of the Fourth Hokage's hair. She felt useless, she has been learning some things as she sneaked from the hospital in such a bad state to learn on how to use such power of the Hyugas for good. Obviously, she wasn't good for _Gentle Fist. _Why couldn't she _Strong Fist. _

**O.o.O.o.O**

'_Kyuubi-sama, I have a question…why did the Fourth put you in me.'_

'_**I can't tell him now…he's still too weak, because once they see this replica of Minato, it wouldn't matter, they will attack.' **__Kyuubi was battling with decising whether or not to tell him._

"_N-na-na-naru-aruto-kun…if y-y-yo-you can h-he-hea-hear me…I th-th-thi-think you ne-ne-need me as much as y-yo-yo-you need a fa-fa-fam-fami-family. I've he-he-hea-hea-heard about you but I was too af-af-afraid to come to you. I know this is late but if you really ca-ca-can hear me. Please forgive me for not being here for you. But here I am, but please come back to me." _He could feel wet tears. This motivated him to open his eyes. He could see a girl, a pale girl with bruises, that were slowly wilting away.

"w-wat-water." Hinata, startled as she is, grabbed a cup and gave it to him. Naruto stared at her as blood rushed to her cheeks.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Two months later...**

"Hinata-chan, come back!" Naruto whined as they tried to run in the hospital. Hinata was stuck in the hospital for a while, ever since they found out about the cage bird that might come upon her, they were trying to stall. Just enough, to save her from such a knew they wouldn't beable to stop it, they knew the council hated her because of her kind heart, because she was _different— _that's the word. Because she was different she was tormented. because she was different she was an outcast of the family. Because she was different, she was Hinata. Many saw it wasn't fair she didn't deserve such a life for she was probably the sweetest thing—even to her enemies. She was different, and so what. She liked being different... Didn't she?

"Not until you promise me to stop-umpf." Hinata hit something. The man just stared at her and gave a smile that made a shiver up her spine. Who was this man? She knew she had no chance against this man, she knew this man looked powerful. What did she want with her, or whomever? What happened to the nurses and guards and many other? The man looked extremely pale-skinned human with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He stared at her was killing intent, she couldn't even breathe right. She felt dizzy, he didn't even hit her or hurt her, but he was so powerful his _killer intent_ could kill millions.

'_No I have worked too hard then just to die like this.'_

Hinata got into a weird stance. She was pointed toward the 'mysterious man'; her thighs were parallel to the floor, with her butt pushed out and her back arched to keep her body parts from leaning. She look at him, she didn't even feel any bit of fear, for she knew this was now or never. She knew she wasn't ready to die. However, she still could quite understand why he was hear and why he might be here for her. It was a hunch to fight back. She had to, she must.

"**Gōken Makyou HyouShou**" Hinata's body began glowing a lavender such color as she remained in that stance. She rushed to him, she not only felt in power but she felt like if she didn't defend herself infront of her only friend. He might risk his life for her. She didn't want that. She wasn't weak, she many not be as strong as this guy, but maybe she could stall until someone come to thier rescue. She hoped

"**Suiton: Gufuu Suika" **She created a sphere of chakra, just a gust of wind which sparked a tornado, The man look a little shocked but not very impressed, she continued, but as the water died down nothing happened, he was standing there was though it was nothing. She was getting a little frustated, this guy wasn't fazed or anything. She wanted to not only impress Naruto, but to— i guess that's the only reason.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu" **the water around her was enough, but it took out a fare amount of chakra, she struggled to breath a litttle but caught her breath and continued. Streams came down to the ground in one big gush, much like a gigantic chute. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with sensational power that can hollow out the ground. It circled around the girl and shot out at the man. This time the man flew a little distance.

"Kukuku... that was quite a ride right Hinata-hime." He whispered right behind her, he stood there, as his tongue went around her face. She was disgusted but said nothing, she was actually afraid that he might bite her head off. But before she could think kof something to do in the perdicament, the snake man flew flew off to the side. She turned around, and she saw him turned into a fox-like person.

"**Don't touch Hinata-chan!"**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sarutobi sat behind his desk doing a great amount of paper work. He stopped just to look at the Hokage Mountains, oh how he missed those people. They were like Family, and now they are in after-life, such a shame. Minato was so excited to have such a child, but if he saw what the villagers do to such a poor innocent child, he would probably kill all Villagers in the village and restart the whole village, if need be. After all, Naruto is the last of the most powerful clan, and it surprises him how they can't see that he looks like Minato, an _exact_ replica, Can't they see that he is just the jail of the Kyuubi? Can't they see, that they should view him as a hero, for he is the one to make sure the kyuubi never attack the hidden leaf village, or any village in fact, ever again? Why can't they just accept it and move on instead of beating on the boy, they could, now, control the kyuubi and kill them with ease. Sarutobi took another long drag, how it makes no since. Sasuke gets a red carpet, and all he does is sit in hatred and mope about the loss of his family. If only they knew what the Uchiha clan tried to do, Sarutobi puffed out smoke and takes another drag.

'_If only they knew...' _He felt a sudden surge of Chakra, he was aware, but did nothing until he actually got a report.

"Hokage-sama, the kyuubi is back and he is battling Orochimaru."

"Take all the villagers into the evacuation chambers, this is _NOT_ a drill. I repeat this is _NOT_ a drill."

'_You better come out alive.'_

**O.o.O.o.O**

"It's so intent to see you want to save someone who is going to die soon." He took off his suit, he had on, plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. Naruto began to change even more, as his head was bent down and his teeth growing as we speak.

"If you survive, that is." Black began to grow on Naruto's lips. He was in front of Orochimaru, and tried to claw him. Orochimaru flew out of the building into the Hokage tower. He walked up behind Naruto and continued,

"I am more intrigued to see how _my _Hina-hime's has grown." K. Naruto gave a frustrated look as his first tail came out," I would love to see how she is against you."

"S**h**e** does**n't..." Naruto stopped speaking as the transformation began to evolve into something else and said," S**he** _won't_ b**elon**g to **you."** His cloak began getting darker as his anger boiled to what Orochimaru had say. Was he toying with him, or did he come to fight K. Naruto's Nails began to grow, as Orochimaru have a smile that could kill, and his smile continued growing until it couldn't go anymore. They looked into each other's eyes, while Hinata was knocked out cold by such killer intent from the room. It was as if, Orochimaru was staring right as the Kyuubi which was inside of Naruto. Orochimaru looked at the kyuubi unfazed, when in the inside he was in the slightest of fears, will he survive? The skin of the Kyuubi was boiling to the point where he gave such a powerful roar and the bubbles came out with it. Orochimaru covered his face as the bubbles flew to and past him, Orochimaru decinigrated with the bubbles. The floor of the hospital began to crater and the top of the hospital blew off, from such anger. His claws scared the tiles on the concrete, a small light came from Naruto's mouth and it exploded in a flash of light, but almost in a dome, it exploded into.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sarutobi saw a flash of light and the first thing on his mind was,

'_Naruto...' _Sarutobi wanted to run to where the flash of light was but a tall man wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, and a red cloak with two yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. His waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face with red lines that running down from his eyes and wearing a horned forehead protector with the Japanese writing for 'Oil'. He put his hand on his shoulder and said,

"This isn't your battle, have some faith he will pull thru." The man paused, smiled, and finished, and continued "After all he is Minato's son." Sarutobi looked at Jiraya and did a silent prayer to Kami. He knew Orochimaru is a sneaky bastard and will have his way at the end, but there is a thing called karma. Little did he know, Jiraya was praying for the same thing.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The Hospital building began to crumble to the ground, debris erupted all over the hospital the once beautiful village, but after this, Lord knows this place will not be the same after this monstrous battle. Orochimaru jumped onto the Hokage tower, as the building feel to its death. A red cloaked hand shot out of the debris, and grabbed Orochimaru. But He swiftly evaded the hand and it grabbed the tower, K. Naruto smashed the top half with his chakra incrusted hand. It began to fall when Orochimaru escaped another building that was falling to its death. It was as if the Shinigami was Toying with Orochimaru's life. As Much as the death god wanted him to die, it was as if it isn't time for him to finally die. pulled himself out of the debris as he stood in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was stuck on defense mode, because _boy_ was the Kyuubi getting _angry_, he saw another tail pop out of the end of . A roar came out of the boy's raspy throat. A couple of trees, and building flew out of the ground falling on many others. Dirt covered the air around the two, making it hard for Orochimaru to see what was happening at that moment. He felt something yank his arm, shocked he got out of the wreckage just to see his arm was missing. He watch the relics disburse, just to see Naruto sitting there waiting to pounce on Orochimaru again.

"Well, well" Orochimaru replied, "Is that all you got, I was have more fun battling _Hina-hime_." Orochimaru bent over, and opened it mouth when fangs began to grow in his mouth. Naruto went farther into this fox-like stance. Orochimaru opened his mouth, just to see another one come out of his mouth. "After all this, I _will _have Hina-hime." K. Naruto began to fall to the ground as two more tails came out. His eyes where bloodshot red with black on the Sclera, his eyes went fully red and ended up looking like the Kyuubi's eyes, he was furious. His skin started peeling a wine substance color, his anger was out of control now. The skin was boiling around the dome that surrounded K. Naruto as he turned even more like the kyuubi. Some of wine red bubbles came out the dome turned black and surrounded K. Naruto. He was surrounded by a black orb, it look compact and condensed with pure chakra.

'_His chakra feels different this time.'_

**O.o.O.o.O**

"How is he able to fight off Orochimaru." The boy watched in anger and hatred, in jealousy. Why couldn't he have such power? Why does the boy who didn't have anything have such a power? Why did Kami give him something that he knew Naruto couldn't handle but actually himself? The boy is wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmer. He hated Naruto for this, because he knew if he couldn't beat Him he would never avenge his clan from his brother Itachi.

Yes it was Sasuke; he hated Naruto for something he had no control of? Did he not know with such power came with a price? Did he not know what Naruto had been put thru because of such powers that he had? Did he not know that because of this horrible fate Naruto could be used as a tool not as a human being? Did he not see what they have done to him? Did he not hear what they planned to do to him? He knew Naruto was envious of such a life he had. He knew he had everything he wanted. Girls, money, respect, dignity, life, and yet he would do anything he really wanted. Power, the power to kill, the power, the drive, he wanted it so bad. And he hated that Naruto had it. He wanted it, and if it was the last thing he was gonna do. He will get it.

**O.o.O.o.O.**

"Is everyone in the evacuation tunnel?"

"Just a few more,"

"we don't have just a few MORE MINUTES THE BATTLE IS GETTING OUT OF HAND."

"Copy that." Sarutobi put the walkie talkie down and took out his pipe and took a long drag. Jiraya looked at the Hokage and felt sympathy, not only his village was being demolished but it is because of Orochimaru. Ws this what he wanted all along? Was this his plan? Well his sources did tell him he was trying to make an immortality Jutsu, which could be a hence why he is here for a _body. _But for who? Jiraya knew he wanted a person with a blood limit, a very powerful one. So that would either be the Hyuga or the Uchiha. But he also wants a weak joint which mean…

"Sarutobi..."Jiraya hissed.

"What?"

"Who is the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan."

"Why Hana-"

"No the older one."

"Hinata… what happened to her."

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Hello?" She wanted in the darkness.

She walk through the darkness, which streams through the canopy lighting up the beauties of the …well whatever it was, she saw a Sakura, but it looked midnight blue and its leaves falling off the tree. She stopped herself from getting distracted and concentrates on her goal at hand. She maker her way to the 'Sakura' tree, after all that was the only thing she saw. Then she saw a girl the closer she got to the tree.

The person wore a black dress that reaches her mid thigh, her short white hair. She got up and came to Hinata.

"Who are you?"

"When you need me I will be there just call my name, just say it, just tell me you need me."

"But...I...don't know your name..."

"You'll know it when you need me the most... she disappeared."

**O.o.O.o.O**

It roared, not just any roar, but it blow off half of the village. The beast wasn't there. It was as If it had exploded with the roar, such a bloodcurdling roar. He didn't want just anyone's blood. He wanted hi blood; he wanted to see him suffer. He wanted to beg for mercy, but he knew for the sake of the village, for the sake of the world. He wouldn't give mercy even if life depended on it.

'_This child, this merely eight years old, intrigues me to no end!' _Orochimaru thought as she picked himself off the floor. He looked at the Kyuubi, which erupted from the ground, with his whole face black except his eyes and mouth. He stood there in a deeper hole, luring the snake bastard out of the village since the hospital fell. In his opinion he did enough damage to the ruined village already. Snakes came in like a tsunami, they all vomited swords while slithering towards .

Orochimaru realizes, if he doesn't take this boy serious, he will die. And we _all_ know he wouldn't down without a fight.


	4. Chapter 3: Fight to the Finish part 2

**I'm alil pissy so i'm not up for some critisin -_- SO STFU**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fight to the Finish part. 2<strong>

Everything went white. And explosion that was not yet seen for a naked eye, just happened. Everything just went white, no chance to escape the fate, it will be crazy. The snakes dispersed as quickly as a snap of a finger. The smoke surrounded the forest, and an arm shot out of the smoke and tried to snatch up Orochimaru. He launched his left hand at the hand, as it got too close for comfort in the snake bastard's eyes. The snake twisted its way down the arm of the hand, however, the snake dispersed from the heat of the arm. Orochimaru gave a chakra punch, but demon countered it with a claw to the body. The top half flew into mid air, while the bottom half fell to its death. Or so you thought, because snakes from both parts of the body linked the once served body back together. His back turned to and his head bent down he turned with a devious look on his face. Ready to kill the demon that was stopping him from his ultimate goal.

The beast was furious, he was ready to end this little battle, for he knew if he continued he'd go five tails, and Naruto couldn't control it after that. He extended his hand to go catch the Snake bastard but he kept dodging it. Did he know he couldn't control five tails? Was he watching him? And most importantly why wouldn't he just stay in one place!

He finally stopped his attack. They stared at each other with fare amount of space between both the demon boy and the snake man. K. Naruto gave a roar, and let off negative and positive chakra into a sphere, and then Compressed it inside its mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced respectively or it will backfire. It was small, like a dot in the sky, the ground under the best crumbled, now making Orochimaru and him eyes to eye. Orochimaru just stared at the concoction before his very eyes. Then the child at, he ate it as if it were just a gumball. He just ate it, the beat began to puff up and his mouth opened just to let the smoke out.

'_Was he toying with me the whole time?' _The snake bastard thought as he bit both thumbs, while he put his hands up. aimed at his target, while still puffin up even more. He let it out, it was a blast that could not be missed, no way could he have survive of such a blast. Directly at him, no time to dodge, no way to survive such an attack. Orochimaru slammed both hands on the ground and screamed,

"**Sanjuu, Rashoumon: Triple Rashoumon." **The blast hit the three summoned defense mechanisms. The blast exploded on the gate and made a dome-like shape while being blasted. Everything within 30 miles was obliterated, thank the heavens, they were farther than that away from Konoha. The smoke, dirt, trees, and other substances covered the skies.

The dirt went away just to see Orochimaru's head dug deep into the dirt. Just before could try to kill him a sword bursted out of the ground, hitting the Beast, and he flew with the sword, Orochimaru's head popped out of the grounded. He flew beyond the damage that was caused by the blast, and in the nick of time it stopped the sword from piercing him. He broke the sword, and went five tails. Orochimaru was now afraid and scared for his dare life. The kyuubi flashed past the body and took him out the ground, choking Orochimaru, He was finally about to die. When Hinata ran up to him, in that form and hugged him, she didn't care if he died.

"**Hi-nat**-_ach_an." Orochimaru's neck extended a little more and he sunk his fangs into Hinata's neck. She hissed and screamed.

"no…No…NO…HINATA-CHAN…HINATA-HIME PLEASE!" he blacked out.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**5 months later…**

"Hiashi it was her fault." The council members all nodded.

"I told you we should have put the cage bird seal as she as she was born, I knew she was a destined failure." Man of the council began to whispers and nod.

"If it weren't for her weakness and her meeting Naruto we wouldn't be suffering in such a depression."

"But the village is fine now, and if it weren't for the stupid brat Hinata would have been so successful in the beginning, she was kicking butt! She brought pride to the Hyuga's Name!"

"But he didn't even lay a finger on her and she was down!"

"We all know she has brought shame and honor to the name, therefore this will be a vote."

"What would Hitome sa-"The council started screaming.

"Don't you _**ever**_ put my wife in such clan business?" Hiashi said, with a stern voice, with the cage seal Jutsu still activated. He walked away, with the councilor panting on the ground.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"I need to take this boy from this village."

"And why should you!" Danzo growled, trying to contain his anger. His plan would be delayed if taken away.

"He is learning to contain such power, and he can't keep doing this alone. You saw what he was doing , you saw how he almost killed Orochimaru." Jiraya stared at Danzo, he knew he had the Root, but he didn't have enough evidence to put him out there.

"Must I say," Danzo said, snapping Jiraya out of his trance," I would like to train Naruto-kun myself."

"FUCK NO!"Jiraya exclaimed, "You will make him into a Human tool."

"Isn't that why the _Yondaime_ put the beast into the boy!"

"This boy is a mere child, let alone he has been put through too much. He deserves to have feeling LIKE ALL OTHER HUMAN YOU BASTARD!"

"**Enough!" **Sarutobi rubbed his temples; he was getting a headache from all the arguing. The others stayed quite. They dared not to interrupt the heated discussion.

"May I add," The Aburame clan head said, "I honestly think the mere child should go to Jiraya, since he had much experience with his father first." The clan head ignored the killer intent from Danzo who was right behind him, "Not to mention he is his god son, let alone, he will have to be the caretaker of the child."

"THAT DEMON DOESN'T HAVE FELINGS!" the Haunro clan began, "HE DIDN'T HAVE IT WHEN HE ATTACKED THE VILLAGE 8 YEARS AGO! AND BECAUSE OF HIM, HALF THE VILLAGE IS DEMONLISHED!"

"But he isn't the Kyuubi; he is the obtainer of the beast." The Aburame started, "he is a child, and therefore he deserves happiness as long as possible."

"YOU WOULD AGREEE BUG BOY!"

"I would appreciate if you would stop yelling we should be professional not like child." The Aburame finished with, "So basically just don't act like yourself for the next few hours."

"WHY YOU-"

"**ENOUGH!" **Sarutobi was getting tired of the arguments, so this was his choice, and whatever he says will go. Or they will personally have to fight him themselves.

"Jiraya you are taking him now you people GET OUT!" They left in a hurry, and the old man took out his tobacco and took a long drag.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The girl stood in front of the council with hand tied behind her back. She wasn't scared, fazed, just an emotionless mask, when in reality, she already knew this was going to happen.

"You have brought nothing but shame." She looked his way, since she can't see from the blindfold. She could hear the squishing of hand and could feel it slam into her forehead, she hissed. She fell over, then sudden her skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew a spiky pitch- black long hair. Her sclera turned black and her eyes a blood red color. Wings began growing out her back it looked like a webbed-claw-shaped wings, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of her nose. She screeched from the raw power that rushed thru her veins, her small chakra coils felt as if it would burst if such power didn't stop. The seal danced in the wind as it fell, The Hyuga's were shocked.

"**You foolish mortals, I will kill you all." **

**O.o.O.o.O**

He was gonna die. He knew he had no chakra left from that damn Kyuubi and yet he did it. Now he was going to die. His body was weak already. Was the Shinigami fooling him? Was this his time to end? He has been trying so hard to find a way to escape the fate of death; will he ever be able to? Was this his time all along? Is this God's way of telling him his time is up? If this is his time to die, why was stuck in between both Heaven and Hell. It was dark, where was he?

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Where am I?" Hinata thought, was she in the same place as last time? No it can't be, there was nothing, but an illuminating blue from a lake. She saw a girl with the same spiky hair that came over her, when she blacked out from the Painful seal, that she knew was made to kill her.

"**Get out." **The girl growled.

"Who are you."

"**I am you,"** looked at her and licked her lips, **"I've longed to get out so that I may destroy your village and your only **_**precious**_** person."** She paused, **"He's probably dead, Orochimaru-kun must have killed him. And even if he didn't don't worry. I will let you see him die in your arms, by **_**your**_** hand."**

Hinata looked at her with a determined look, "No you won't. Not while I'm alive."

"**That could be arranged."**

"**Gōken **Makyou HyouShou" Both shouted

O.o.O.o.O

A boy with black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white almost like belt around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, and blue sandals. His dark purple gloves with open finger finished his look. The boy looked worried for the extremely pale guy who had an IV stuck to his wrist, his Otogakure forehead protector shined in the fire. He was worried. Orochimaru was never obedient and that's why he is the way he looks right now. It makes him feel like shit that he can't anything but hope the best for his master. If only he could find Tsunade, but it's not like he knew the first place to look for her. He was too busy trying to find a way to awaken his master.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"**Shadow clone no jutsu." "Shishienjin" Then** four created a large purple box shaped barrier used to surround people or battles.

"**No way of escape."**

"**Suiton Daibakufu**" Hinata's pillar of water surrounded the other one.

"**Suirou" **C. Hinata imprisoned Hinata.

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" **

"**Hakke."**

"**two strike."**

"**Four strikes"**

"**Eight strikes."**Hinata didn't have nay control over her body to try and stop the assault. All she could do is stand there and take all the hits, it felt as if it was seeping through her skin. She bit her lip as hard as possible to stop her from screaming.

"**Sixteen."**

"**Thirty- two strikes."**

"**Sixty- four strikes." **She let the imprisonment go just to see Hinata on fall as the blood splattered all over the water.

"_When you need me I will be there just call my name, just say it, just tell me you need me."_

'_But I don't know.. her name…'_

"_Say my name…"_

"…_but I don't know…"_

"_**SAY MY NAME!"**_

"**DAISUKE HIROYUKI" **


	5. Chapter 4: The Power Within

**Hey this is ya girl Faith. Imma tell you the truth. This chaptah sucks and I just don't know how to fix it anymore. bash me and I'mma fuckin put you in your spot real quick. Well whateve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Power Within<strong>

"**Kage Bushin No jutsu."** Four C. Hinatas trapped the council as they tried to escape and get someone. A council touched the box and he evaporated into purple smoke."

"No one touch the barrier." Hiashi stated, "I will take her down."

"**Hakke Kokyuumae."** Thestrikes were launched in a lightning quick rapid fire the most difficult to dodge and difficult to recognize clearly. These tenketsus moves caused trauma and made a sense overload, causing a chakra surge and blockage around the tenketsu points. She tried to swiftly kick his side, but he knew he would do that and he grinned as he hit sizzled and left her lungs start to give up and collapse. This mad her angry,

"**Zankuu kyokuha" **A supersonic sound waves created a blast, and Hiashi's ears bled, everyone's ears were bleeding. She kept putting more chakra into it. She wanted to make them to suffer, they put the seal on her, and she wanted them to scream and made her feel good. She wanted to see their blood in her hands. She wanted to see them cry and beg for mercy. This wasn't the 's desire, but _Hinata's _desire, they made her suffer, they made her cry, they made her die in the inside; but poor Hinata wasn't a girl of revenge instead she kept herself pure and brushed it off. But the desire was her motive for training, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to _kill_ them, she wanted them to die from _her_ hands. And even if she has to put them close to death, she will get her way. Hiashi put his hand over his ears; he just wanted the pain to stop. What have he done to his former child. The assault stopped. He gave a relief just when he heard of one of his fears.

Hiashi looked at her with pride and remorse. This was his fault, and he knew it. Had he not shown the love that she needed? He didn't care, he wanted to show that he cared, but he has been driven from her due to her consistent failures. She had soiled the Hyuuga name, and killing her when she was possessed was the only thing on his mind. He will not let the failure kill his creation.

Hiashi said, "I will show you how I am Head of the Hyuuga Council." He a solid amount of chakra expelled from the whole body- every bursts was accurate and was perfected as he started to make his turn. Except this went into a golden color, he never took his eyes off the child as she stood there with a devious smile, as if she was ready to pounce on her pray. **"Hakkesho Kaiten!"** Hinata jumped to hit the barrier with her chakra fist, when a spike of chakra hit her wrist. He hissed and jumped back, he smiled he had gotten what he wanted. felt her head better to spin, what was the chakra spike it had injected into her. He smiled, "Feeling light-headed." She growled, she will kill this man before anything, but then

"**Jyuuken Hou, Naguritaosu," **The Hyuuga councillor thrusted his palm to 's head.

"**Suiton: Suika no Jutsu" **Her body became a puddle, the Hyuuga slid his foot into a one eighty to stop himself from running to the puddle. He flipped over the puddle put the puddle was actually disappearing.

"**Suiton: Koukasuijin" **Water erupted from the ground, a huge high condensed water shot to him. He jump back and flipped about a little far. He smirked, but felt blood oozing out of his pale skin.

"**Kuro Ito" **Then black threads shot out of nowhere, as he was looking for the little brat. He shifted his eight to his left then flip kicked back, he couldn't kick flip anymore. They're the box, and once he touches it he will condense into smoke just like the other Hyuga.

"**Jyuuken-Hou Teiryuu" **The Hyuga screamed. He tried to hit a cluster of her nerves to shut them down, to paralyze her. She side stepped, and as dumb folded he had to stop the attack and slid back into his position.

"**Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi" **brought lightning to herself, and then what look like an amour.

'_Sh—if I touch it I would be as good as fried."_

"**Raiton: Hiraishin!" **She drew lightning chakra and something that looked like a bird shot out to the box, frying the council. He fell slowly with his eyes still open. found it funny, how they still thought they could defeat her, with such power flowing threw her body. As soon as she kills that Hinata she will be free to go to Orochimaru and kill everyone in this pathetic village. The ones that tried to kill her, but first she had something to attend to.

**"Shishi Rendan"** Hiashi felt chakra flood to his hands, he punched her and she flew another few feet.

"What is this—is this blood? _My_ blood, OH GOD THIS HURTS. TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!" screamed as she grabbed her hair. Her curse seal took over her body, she was now beyond furious Her skin turned a blackish color, a purple like substance hovered around her, her eyes yellow, lengthened her hair grew longer and wilder, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on her lips, the hands on her back exploded and turned into a bat-like wings. She wanted blood.

"**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou" **Sendons came from every direction to Hiashi, one thousand needles came in a flash, no escape no nothing. She didn't give him any time to escape this time. No way out, now it was the time for him to pay.

"**Jyuuken-Hou, Joukeimae" **She gave a strike the related tenketsus to each eye, she made him lose his sight. He couldn't see anything. He attempted to put on his doujutsu, but all he could see what the outline of the body and the Chakra of which was within. He got a headache and he felt as if he was going to fall at any second. The Hyugas pride, obliterated they were actually scared that they will die. And they couldn't do anything about it. slowly turned her head, just to see Hanabi screaming. She just saw her father fall, his eyes went dull. Was he blind? What just happened? walked up to her sister. Another council member came out, the elder. The one who was probably the most experienced. He got into his stance.  
><strong>"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou" <strong>

**"two"**

**"four"**

**"eight."**

**"sixteen."**

**"thirty-two."**

**"sixty-four"**

**"onehundred-"**

_**CRACK **_

The little girl walked up to the man as he threw assaults at her. She just bent his wrist to the point wgere it cracked, in matter of seconds.

"**Hakkeshou Tsunami" **The elder threw his arms into the hand, still pushing chakra into his 'dead' hand, while making a whirl, forcing Hinata land on the ground. He then lowered his arms again to let the waves fall down. He spun his body, making himself feels like he was being crushed by the air pressure he just put on himself. Hinata flew back as the box faded. She curse and made more clones to extend the box. She wanted to no one to escape and no one to survive.

"**Katon: Endan" **She spewed out bullets, large bullet the man dodged some, but one managed to hit his dead hand, well—on the wrist. The elder bit shut his eyes a little but then went back into his stance, with the burned arm down.

"**I will kill you slowly and painfully." **She picked up Hanabi by the throat, **"Remember when you said my penalty is death." **Hanabi was trying to loosen the iron grip, and tried to grasp for breath. She could breathe, she knew she deserved it, but she didn't want to lose to her pathetic sister.

"**Jyuuken-Hou Teiryuu." **She pressed certain group Tenketsus and pressure points along her spine and nerve clusters so she can paralyze Hanabi. Hanabi felt her body go numb, she felt nothing anymore. She couldn't move, She picked her up and threw her again. Hanabi started crying, she didn't want to show weakness, but it hurts. It hurts so much, not the physical pain. But the emotional, she knew she deserved everything that she got. She knew she deserved what the Gods has thrown upon her, and if it took her a temporarily paralyze. She thought she didn't deserve to ever walk again, if it took her to a paralyzing stage.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The Toad sage looked at the boy with so much sympathy. He just fought a sage and almost killed the man. What he didn't understand was how he almost gave up his life for this village that treated him like a demon. They beat; didn't they know that the Yondaime wanted him to be viewed as a hero? Did they ever know that Minato was his father? After all, Naruto is an exact replica of Minato. Why couldn't they just view him as at least the jailor? Why can't they let go of the past and dwell on the present? How could they do such a thing to the Fourth's child? From what he heard they were planning on killing him, as soon as he comes out of the hospital for obliterating half the village when he was protecting them from the plan of Orochimaru. If only they knew, he actually saved them. Jiraya made a fist thinking of this damn village.

'_And yet he still defends this damn village.' _Jiraya was furious. He wanted to destroy the village and start a new village, but it's too late now. Too many people, now his question was How did Orochimaru pass all these people.

'_Someone is helping Orochimaru..."_

**O.o.O.o.O**

"**Ki****rin****." **The girl manipulates natural lightning from thunder clouds and directs a devasting blast at that moves at a speed of a second. The lighting look like a dragon with a mouth open ready to devour .

"**Katon: Haisekisho" **blew ash from her mouth as the dragon ate her. And she fell into the water. Hinata sighed at the chakra began leaving her she fell to her knees coughing up blood. Water splashed out just to see her.

"**Awww, you thought you won."** laughed at her.

"**Seiichi**** no ****Jutsu****"**An eight headed dragon, Shot out of the place. This dragon has a stocky body with a stubby neck. Its plate-like scales are the color of off-white, shading to lighter on some random patches of its body and getting finer and less thick on its underbelly. This dragon has long claws. It has wings that seem to have no definite shape. Three rows of bony plates run from its shoulders to the tip of its tail. The dragon eight heads is elongated and it has a tiny mouths. It has a neon blue eyes mirror-like eyes. A mane of spines sprouts from the back of its head. It gave a blood curling scream, with fire erupting from the mouth.

"**Magen, Igoku Gouka."**A huge ball of flame, looked fearful. It looked as big as the sun. It rained down from above. tried to dodge it, but it burned her flesh. She could smell it and could see her meat burning. Next was her bones, she gave a fearful scream. fell. Hinata finally released the genjutsu. She fell.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Minutes before...**

"**Gouryuuka No Jutsu" **was getting tired of such a game; this girl just didn't want to go down. Her clothes was not only sizzled but she has deep wounds and she knew any given moment Hinata could just pass out from blood loss, the power that she had would have no doubt killed her, but she could only take so much chakra before bursting in to a nothing( which did sound good to )

**"Renkudan"** Hinata spewed out a huge wind bullet, while holding it she flew with the bullet into . The other one smirked and snapped her hand; she gave a high- pitch scream.

**"Daikamaitachi"** slammed the sharp gust of wind into her chest. Hinata began coughing large amounts of blood. dropped her, as the puddle enlarged laughed a high pitched laugh. She won. picked Hinata from the throat, Hinata was gasping for breath. She was crushing her throat slowly and painfully, wanted to see if she had any power left in her to stop her death. She knew she was gonna die.

**"D-d-dor-od-om-u"** Hinata screamed, she felt her stomach open. was gasping on Hinata as she was being sucked into the whole in her stomach. How could this be! She was winning, she was going to win, and she was going to kill the girl before she goes. gripped onto her neck trying to snap it, but she was slowly being pulled inside the vortex. She gave a roar, a blood thirsty roar. Hinata gasped spitting blood, and fell in the blood.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R dont review all negative<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: the Academy

**YO dis will be shortand i dont wanna hear no BS iight. I'm not in the mood of anything and The Plot is thickening by the minute...We are almost to the climax and end...I was shock readin this shit myself. THis story is itchin me, cus its so DAMN GOOD! I'mma be leavin you hangin for a while iight hola at cha girl faith R&R IIGHT! The more you review the more I'mma post and shit... Iight.**

**Dis ya girl Faith peace out**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Academy<strong>

A man looking at the files that sat ahead of him. His brown hair always was kept in a ponytail, dark mysterious eyes and a scar across his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket. He looked up and examined each mere child in his room.

A chubby brown haired boy with red swirl marks on his cheek. He wore brown shorts, a rather long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn on a bandanna around his head, he must have been Choji, and his clan was a bit…out of shape. Behind him was a boy with untamed brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils. He also has red triangular marked on both cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grey pants reaching to his ankles, and a grey fur head coat with a hood placed over his head his name must have been Kiba. Beside the Inzuka, of which he assumed, boy was a dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, He was consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, his name was Shino, he could tell by his mysterious way. On the other side was a pineapple his attire was a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, he must have been Shikamaru. He was laid back and sleeping, he could tell by the drool falling out of his mouth. He sighed, and continued his examinations.

A bubble gum haired girl wore a red dress with white circular designs, with or without sleeves, tight dark green shorts. She and this Blonde haired girl whose hair reached down to her waist, she wore a short purple vest purple dress, there was bandages on her stomach and legs, were fighting over a seat next to the spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His bangs hung on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, obviously it must have been Sasuke, as much as he wanted to put the Uchiha back in his place, he didn't want to have to have a little 'talk' with the councilor about how precious the last Uchiha is. Behind him was a fuming girl trying to restrain herself from pouncing on the two girls. Her midnight blue, almost pitch black, concave bob cut featured very sharp pieces falling towards her front. The nature of this hairstyle draws attention to the silver cold, hurt eyes and it also brought out the level her paleness; he didn't remember her being as pale as she is. Well she wasn't white, she definitely nowhere _near_ white, but still she was pale. She had a fitted black kimono; she had a mature body for a twelve-year-old.

'_Is that Hinata?' _Iruka thought shocked as he stared at her. A boy came in He had wild blonde hair and whiskers of which he had the urge just to go touch him. It can't be, He thought he was dead. Was this a trick? Because if it was, this was such a cruel trick.

"Release…" Iruka murmured, "What are you-"

"I SAID RELEASE!" Everyone was shocked except Hinata, she was furious. The seal began to grow on her skin, she stopped and took a breath, now wasn't the time to show her powers. Hinata jumped over the seats and slowly walked up to him and touched his cheek. Then took her two fingers and traced his whiskers.

"Naruto-kun…." Naruto stood there, he smiled, and said. "Believe it."

**O.o.O.o.O**

She didn't know where to look. Everyone, everything he believed in shattered. Screams were the only thing that made him cringe; everyone close to him was dying. Hearts were being ripped out by _things_, to each jab, each scream, each person broke her heart. A high pitch scream echoed in the hallow hallway, _way_ _too_ familiar for comfort. She knew that scream too well, and the shiver ran up her spine. She twirled around, still holding the kunai; she stared at the girl who cried out in pain. The girl was dirty and dried blood stained her skin; she looked like she was fighting for a long time. The problem, the ragged girl was exhausted, she didn't see the guy that popped out of the ground and took a kunai. His lips curved into a smile, the girl stared at the guy in front of her, as the other guy slowly walked towards her. He slit her throat and her head hit the ground still with the same stare as before.

"**DAMNIT HINATA YOU FAILED!"**

"_I-I COULDN'T TAKE IT…!"_Hinata started crying,_" I WAS WEAK I FROZE WHEN I SAW THE GIRL!"_

"**YOU CAN'T FREEZE WHEN YOU SEE SMEONE DIE, ANYONE COULD!"**

"SHUT UP!" She came out of her lotus stance. It has been a couple days since Naruto was back. She was not only pissed, but felt betrayed that she wasn't told about him leaving her. She felt torn not only from doing such a stunt, but she actually felt like she was growing feelings for him. Like it was more than friends, but she knew someone like Naruto would never go for her, she was dingy and useless, and he was much more than she'll ever be.

**O.o.O.o.O**

He was getting paler, he was sweating and twitching, Kabuto knew he had no choice, but to speed up the process of getting Orochimaru into the other body. He had found the rest of the items to research for the immortality jutsu. He doesn't have enough time to be fooling around, these are his last days. These are his last couple of months, this is his last year. The preparations are on this is the last opportunity to save his beloved master. He knew what he had to do, and he would need assistance from former acquaintances to accomplish this.


	7. Chapter 6: Full of surprises part 1

**I couldn't commit to mah I aint gonna be on. or i'mma leave you hangin for a while because aftah dis chaptah is my most favorite chhapter, niot only does it have alot of words, I mean the most i've ever revised and rewrote in my life, but I don't know it makes naruto realize somethin. To all ya Fluffiness shit i only put alittle because i hae it when they put too much fluff and mess up teh story. NOW THE ENDING. THE ENDIN IN POPPIN. but you'll have to wait before I give you the endin. Nah mean. Iight Faith out R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Full of surprises part 1<strong>

"_Midnight Rose is in position."_

"_Hn… scarecrow in position."_

"_Rodger that." _The furball jumped from the branch, trying its best not to get caught by the team. The cat lost grip of the branch and was falling, The boy, being the 'hero' pf the team, tried to catch the pitiful excuse of an animal. The animal caught onto an oncoming branch, and he was _beyond_ pissed.

"THAT'S IT!" The blonde boy shouted, **"Katon Nipo: Hibashin!" **Smoke surrounded the cat, then it exploded into a fire. The poor cat's paw touched the on rapid fire. The furball screeched as the fire sizzled and gave the pathetic cat a nice newborn flesh wound. The girl sighed and mumbled, **"Suiton:Mizu no Tatsumaki." **A miniature tornado surrounded the fire and slowly took out the fire. The cat ran to its owner, the lady squeezed the life that was left in the frighten cat. The sensei shook his head, for he knew that the years ahead will be long,but this was _too _long in his opinion.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The Hokage looked at the report, looked at the team, then looked back down.

"You gave the cat third degree burns." Naruto looked at the old man in front of him and replied, "My apologize but I was trying to get the job done, did we not?"

"Yes however burning the cat shouldn't have been an option." Sarutobi took out his pipe and took a long drag, "What other mission would you like: The farmer needs assistance putting up his new den for the sheep, due to the rapid growth of coyotes—and it seems Tora the cat is back open again—" Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk, and said in a low voice,

"I'm tired of these so you called missions, they are chores that the civilians are too lazy to do for themselves. We deserve a better than this." Kakashi looked at the boy. How dare he talked to the Hokage that that, did he know whohe was? Has his pride gone to his head? Kakashi sighed.

"I honestly think they are capable of a simple C- rank mission." The Hokage nodded, "Well in that case I would like you to escort a bridge builder back to the wave country." The Hokage turned to the Anbu lurking in the shadow, he nodded and vanished. A grey-haired man came in wearing a soft green sleeveless v-neck shirt with obi pants and a pair of scandals. He was hiccupping and giggling, with a huge bottle of sake in his hand."

"Thesh aresh the peoplesh who yous gowna protect me?" The man hiccupped, "Okaysh the blonde kish ish awwitle shcary and girlsh should not… BESH NINJASH…they tew faminie." Hinata grew a tick mark but he remained silent. Sarutobi took another long drag, for he could forsee a bad future for this man if he didn't stick the sake in his mouth and shut up soon.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The group made a triangle around the man. Hinata in the front with her 'all-seeing' eyes; Naruto, with his advanced techniques, on the right; Sasuke, with his fast reflexes, on the left. They walked in a slightly awkward silence; Hinata never really talked much unless she wanted to. Sasuke was brooding in his own self pity; Naruto had a bingo book in his hand studying, and kakashi reading his perverted book, giggling while turning the pages. Two puddles appeared in her way to the destination.

'_This place looked like it hasn't rained in a while.' _He saw Hinata look at Naruto, he nodded. Again, Sasuke 'hn'ed and continued brooding in his own self- pity. They walked past the puddle when chains shot out of the left puddle, grabbing the blonde boy. Then the right puddle shot out sendons.

"**Katon: Komakai Kaki." **The Uchiha whispered. He spewed small fireballs at the puddle and the chains. Naruto nodded and Hinata whispered, **"Mizu Kawarimi Gorugan." **The men in the puddles rose from the water. One man whispered, **"Mizu Kamikiri" **The man slammed his foot and water rose up and traveled towards the drunken man as a slicing jet. Hinata kicked the drunken man out of the way, for her pleasure she _really_ enjoyed it.

"**Suiton: Selbun Houfutsu." **Kakshi whispered, The two ninjas looked for the incoming water, but instead Kakashi faked the jutsu and punched his in the face, knocking them unconscious. Hinata took the chains and tied them up on the tree.

"Talk Tazuna," sasuke said as he pinned the kunai to his neck, just enough to see the blood drip. The now semi-sober guy started talking about the man named Gato who took their money, took over the country when they were weakened, took the shipping and transport docks, and killed many resistance groups in front of the civilians, making them hopeless. And put them in a deep depression, physically,emotionally and economically.

"Tazuna, those ninjas were B-rank missing ninja, we would be lucky if we don't bump into S- rank if we continue down this journey." Kakashi paused, "We have to go back." Tazuna panicked and went on his knees and begged.

"Please! Everyone pitched in with the money they had left that the thugs didn't suck out of them. We could only sum up enough for a C-rank mission."

"We cannot—"

"Come-on Tazuna-san." Hinata began walking with them.

"Hinata come back this instant."

"Or what?" Hinata asked icily, "Strip me as a ninja, don't pay me, do as you plead, but I will not let a village plummet to the ground because they couldn't afford any higher than a C-rank mission." Hinata stopped walking, and looked back just to see Naruto and sasuke on her side. She smiled a smile that nobody has seen for a while, a true genuine smile. Kakashi sighed. They walked down the road, for they didn't know what lie ahead.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A heavy fog covered their pathway. Hinata's Byakungan saw that this wasn't just fog, but chakra lased fog. Naruto Tackled Hinata, while sasuke tackled Tazuna, and Kakashi caught the Kunai. They heard a clap from the distance, and the shadow was getting closer each went into a stance. They saw a tall, muscular man with pale skin, short black spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. A –what seemed like—mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He had no shirt on, but had baggy striped pants on. Hinata blushed

'_Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! This is an enemy for god's sake!'_

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said to partially no one. Hinata and Sasuke both looked at Kakashi with a questionable look.

"Back then it used to be a two-man team. This man in front of us had killed his own partner and was marked as a criminal; then he ran away. Now he's marked as an A-ranked criminal, missing ninja." Naruto said, again, to practically to no one.

"The copy- cat ninja, I am quite honored to be known from someone as famous as you." Zabuza moved up some more with a very serious face on, " Now give me the builder and I'll let you go easily." He gave a paused then continued with, "No? Well, I wasn't going to keep my pitiful promise about letting yo guys live anyway."

"Leave the Kids alone, you're my opponent."

"Oh, but I want to have fun with the kids too, **Mizu Bushin.**" Three clones ran to team 7. Sasuke ran to Tazuna while Naruto and Hinata took on the clones. He growled, he shold be in the Frontlines and show those losers that he was the superior and they should bow down to his superiority rather than shun him for it. He needed to show them, he was incharge, how they belonged to be with those pitiful low lives. Sasuke was too busy brooding in his lust for power that Tazuna was screaming for help.

'_finally.' _The Uchiha ran to the clone and screamed,

"**Katon:Komaki Kaki" **He began to spew out small fireballs. The cone took out its sword to deflect the attacks, He was going to kill the brat if he dispel from such a pathetic jutsu. Hinata had water lashing to the jumping Clone, which was trying its best to avoid the powerful attack. He managed to hit the clone and it exploded from the velocity of the hit.

'_TAZUNA-SAN!' _She thought as she ran to him.

"**Suiton: Mizu Kuri No Yaiba!" **The sword glistened from the water that it was formed from.

"Now we're even." The ninja smirked. The swords hit each other. With the cling sounds filling the air, Zabuza gave a swift kick and Kakashi lost his balance, just enough for Zabuza to hit him with the brim of his sword. Kakashi managed to avoid the assault and invaded hitting his left side with his foot.

'_Something isn't right, if Zabuza is fighting shouldn't he Chakra be fading; However, it actually increasing.' _

"Byakunga." She whispers, he tried to extend her ability to her limits, she saw a little person in the distance standing in a way to keep the fog coming. She threw a couple sendon. She knew the person must have been strong since the fog was kept for a long amount of time, but the element of surprise was on her side. The person fell and the fog begin to fade—well enough for her to see.

'_That's better.' _She started running to sasuke again, the _right_ way this time.

"**Fuuton:Kami oroshi." **A whirling vortex began to cutting thru the trees from behind while cutting the clone in half. Naruto did it also for the horrid fog that was beginning to fade. He sighed because he saw about four hundred more clones come to him, he sighed. He knew this was going to be a long day.

The clone went to slice Sasuke's neck when a foot knocked the head clean off as the body turned into water. Six more clones came; they took their stance once again. Sasuke looked at the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza and was shocked he saw the Sharingan blazing when Kakashi took down the head band.

Kakashi took off his head band and threw it to the side, his Sharingan blazing with anger.

"I feel honored to fight against your eye." Zabuza held a tighter grip on the sword, and so did Kakashi.

"The Sharingan forecast the future, and yours is death!" He started to mimic Zabuza. He took his sword and stabbed himself. Kakashi tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. He had been tricked. Kakashi and Zabuza fell, but Zabuza popped with senbons lashing out of his 'body.'

"**Suiton: Surou No Jutsu." **Kakashi was now in an orb with senbons sticking out of his body. Too weak from using the Sharingan for too long, too weak for falling from that damned trick, too weak for himself.

A small condensed ball flew to him, he squinted while he saw a blue think illuminating from the fog.

He could barely hear **"RASENGAN!"** The ball hit Zabuza close to his heart he flew to land and landed in his own 30 feet deep crater. Naruto mustered up all the chakra that he had left in him. He put it too his hand, and started chocking Zabuza; he chocked him from anger, from every time he hit his _sensi. _He hated his sensei he wanted to kill him, but he wouldn't let him die of unworthiness by a skank like this man. He felt bloodlust he wanted to taste Zabuza's blood; he wanted to kill just for the fun of it, just to see them scream for mercy, he wanted to make him suffer for making his friends suffer. He could hear Zabuza choking and gasping for mercy

"**Katon:Zukokku!" **A huge blast of fire came to Zabuza, burning everything to a crisp in its path. She stared at sasuke, did he not know what he was doing. It was suicide to everyone. She took off her weights and ran to Naruto and Zabuza, she knew she couldn't hold them for long but she did enough to get them out of the way. She looked at Sasuke. The orb Kakashi was in finally fell, he got to his feet with blood drenching him. He was stronger than this, it was the constant use of the Sharingan. Ot wore him down but he could still walk, he still had chakra. He really should have taken of the weights, he sighed. Just then it hit him like a ton of kunais.

'_Naruto!' _He ran to shore.

"YOU DAMN INCOMPATENT FOOL, YOU COULD HAVE BURNED US ALL. YOU KNOW WE COULD HAVE USED HIM FOR-F-FOR-"Hinata felt a sharp stab, she opened her coat to see the blood lurking from the burn, and she was bleeding to the point where she started feeling dizzy. She looked around. Everyone except Tazuna was knocked out. "S-Sasu-ke…" Hinata said in shock, scared, and in awe. His eyes were shut; she looked over with everything left within her. They were all knocked out. She went to Naruto and picked him up and put Sasuke in her arms. Her head was spinning, she couldn't compose herself.

"Get k-Ka-Kashi-Sen-sen-si." He nodded, the now sober man didn't trust his voice, one thing he say could piss the girl off, and she could kill the guy. She could snap the guy's neck at anytime.

'_Must….stay…awake.' _The seal active she felt the urge to kill, just to finish the job, but right now her friends are her first priority . She walked slowly to the destination.

'_Must…stay….awake….Must….stay…..awake…..Must…..stay….awake….Stay awake…' _She took a deep breath, no matter how much it hurts .She started coughing up blooding. _'Do this….for…Kakashi…sensei….Do…this….for….sasuke…for Naruto-kun…must…stay….awake….he told you…you were his most precious person….don't l-let him…..down….must…..stay….awake….' _She almost fainted as they walked. Kakashi looked at her, he was smiling. He may have been a little chakra exhausted but he could survive. She looked up and gave a weak smile.

'_Must….stay…..awake… For all of them…..my…delusional…defunctionin….f-family….'_

"TAZUNA!" Some girl hugged the old man, but when she looked down Hinata's blood stained her body, her knees gave in, she fell as blood flowed out her wounds. The woman grasped.

'_I did it…'_It went black…for good this time.


	8. Chapter 7: Full of Surprises part2

**Chapter 7: Full of Surprises part.2**

His head was spinning, he quickly grasped his head. He tried to open his eyes, but he surely wasn't winning that battle. The blonde laid there, feeling helpless for the first time in a long time. Maybe he should have taken off the weights and unleash some more power, he cursed at himself for not thinking of that. Not to mention, because of his hindrance, he can't move his body. His throat felt dry, so he could yelp for help. Kyuubi was sleep and he knew what would happen if he woke him up. His chakra was depleting but he unlocked one chakra weight, he took a breather then started for the other ones.

'_Where in the hell did he get such power?'_ The boy thought, _'He doesn't deserve such a thing. I deserve it. I would unlock it and use on those pitiful pathetic Konoha people. They don't deserve such superiority; they should be below my feet. They should be kissing the gravel beneath me while I walk. I will kill Itachi, but where did he get that power, who is Naruto, what IS Naruto. I must kill him first, and when I do I will indeed be strong enough to kill my brother.' _Sasuke looked up, _'I will kill you. Uzumaki, Naruto. I'll show you your place. Where you belong for you are nothing compared to me.'_

His eyes finally opened, but his body was still reacting to the new flow of chakra that the kyuubi was giving him. He went down the stairs. He saw a boy with a fisherman hat with two navy blue stripes on it. His outfit consisted of dark green overalls and an off-white collared shirt. His un-normal huge black eyes gave off emotions of which Naruto was very used to. Anger, hurt, fear, but one he wasn't accustomed to, it was a slight hint of awe.

"Poor girl, she's been sitting outside. She's been like that ever since when she came." Said the middle aged midnight blue hair woman, she had a pink dress with red trims on the sleeves and neck. Kakashi nodded his head, he tried. He really did, but all manage to do was make the girl speak. Then she just shut him out.

'_Something must have happened when I was suffering chakra exhaustion.'_ Naruto nodded, and began walking to the door.

"It seems you're awake." Kakashi gave an eye smile. Naruto just stared at the man, he didn't deserve his smile after the incident that happened years ago. He continued walking.

"And where are you going." The woman asked politely, lurking with curiosity.

"Out." With that said, he left.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"That brat—"

"Shh, don't waste your breath."

"When will I be able to fight again."

"In about a week or two, I'm—"

A fat man wearing a black business suit, and black circular sunglasses that barely fit his face looked at the injured man in his bead, "A BUNCH OF KIDS DID _THAT_ TO YOU!" He pointed to the both broken arms, "YOU PATHETIC MAN!" He tried to walk up to the injured man, to inflict more pain. But he felt a _sharp_ sword to his fat neck, the pale skinned, long black haired, and dark brown eyed boy pushed the sword a little more just to prove his point. "Come any closer I will kill you." He started walking close and closer.

"ENOUGH HAKU," Haku looked at his master and nodded while putting the sword next to him. Gato gave Zabuza another stern look and started walk out. Haku reached for his hair clip next to the sword. Gato ran out of the room, more like scurried, or maybe pep in his step; but he definitely wanted to get out of room before Zabuza change his mind and let the boy _kill_ him.

"Where are you going—"

"Medicine."

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Hina-hime—"She didn't look back, she felt useless. She felt like he didn't deserve someone like her. He should just go away so she can brood in her own self pity. She just wanted to crawl to the ends of the world and die. He sighed, and sat next to her.

"What." She hissed icily.

"Hina-hime, you never gave me the chance to say what I wanted to say and you're already acting like this." Hinata stayed quiet still not looking up at him, she knew he was right. She didn't care at this moment; she just wanted to be alone. She was waiting for his criticism, she was waiting for him to call her weak and useless and everything else that will break her spirit and bring her to the brink of suicide.

"Thank you," Hinata looked up a little, just to see a prideful smile on him. "You saved me. You saved sasuke. When I look at you, I feel pride because your apart of my heart. Every time I thought of losing you my heart would crush, I would feel a slight stab in my heart. The truth is—I never want to lose you, you were the light to my darkness—you were everything I'm not. Hinata—"

"DINER IS READY!"

**O.o.O.o.O**

'_What is the dilemma; I would have accepted them to come already.' _The man took out his tobacco and took a long drag, he sighed, _'Something about his story was already not adding up, but now this is getting out of hand. I must do something. But putting any more people in might be foolish because if they needed assistance Kakashi would have called upon Pakkun, but what if they can't. Well, I put all trust that Kakashi could do this.'_

**O.o.O.o.O**

"So you guys stayed here with the mission."

"Yes, I was outvoted"

"HN."

Looks like you are awake."

"hn." The little boy slammed his hand on the table where the people were eating.

"Don't you guy realize you're gonna die!"

"If we die, we die with honor."

"It doesn't matter; you'll die in vain because Gato will get stronger and kill us all!" The little boy ran to his room.

"INARI!"

"May I ask what happened to this Inari boy, for him to be such a…nuisance."

"His father was in a huge resistance, Gato found him and kill him in front of the whole village. Ever since, they have given up all hope to save us for our village."

"_That'_s what the brat is crying over, " Naruto bit back a growl, " That little boy got to actually _see_ his parents, he got to be _with_ them, he has _memories_ that could last forever. That little brat is an ungrateful—"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "You will not talk to these people who let us in their house. Let alone, feed us!" Naruto got up.

"Where are you going." The masked man more like stated.

"Training." He left that float in the air, and left without another word.

**O.o.O.o.O**

'_How could he take what he has for granted. He has every I ever wanted; he has people who love him for him. He has someone who shows love to him, he has a grandfather he has a mother. He has something I could only dream of. He has the things I wouldn't take for granted.' _The blonde boy was panting from the intense battle between him and the tree, '_He has love…'_ The boy swiped the sweat off his brow, he gave a small yawn.

'_Just a little nap will be fine,' _which was his last conscious thought.

'_There he is, He shouldn't be out here like that. I see no signs of injury. Maybe he passed out from Chakra exhaustion.' _The other boy thought, but suddenly brought a kunai out of his pouch, _'Just eliminate the strongest in its time of weakness.' _The boy walked up to the blonde boy slowly. No sound, which couldn't be heard from a Human ear, but keep in mind that he _isn't_ quite _any_ regular human. The boy plunged for the heart, when his hand got caught.

"I wouldn't do that." He said with his eyes still closed. The other feminine boy quickly backed up.

"I thought you was dying." He lied.

"And what was the purpose of that if I were dead."

" I thought it would be nice of me to put you out o f your misery."

"How _nice _of you," Naruto continued, "Why are you here at this moment."

"I am looking for herds." He said as he turned around to look at the plants behind him. He bent down and started looking for certain herds.

"May I ask, if I can help."

"You may." Though Naruto was a fighter and he enjoyed it. His other favorite hobbies was planting, he enjoyed thinking he brought something beautiful to such a cursed hatred filled world. He loved the many of the eye popping plants that brought color to his broken little apartment. Every morning he would water it, he would pluck out weeds, he would put fertilizer, and he would also pluck off whether leaves off the fresh grown flowers. He would go to the Library on his free time to see what plants that could help his cuts that he had, from trying new jutsu.

"That is all I need." He said, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Tell Zabuza I said until next time." Haku froze up a little but continued walking.

"Will do." Haku mumbled.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"We will go work on the bridge."

"But what about Naruto?"

"We will do without." The group began to walk to the bridge, but Sasuke was furious for he should be practicing, he was a ninja and he had to fulfill his purpose and with the paste the mission was going. He wouldn't be improving, and if he doesn't improve, how is he going to defeat his brother. Sasuke was imagining how powerful his brother was compared to his power. After all by the age of 12, he was an ANBU, and here he was in a group that is slowing him down. Oh how he wanted to wipe the smirk off his arrogant older brother's face. He never knew why he did that, how could he do such a thing.

"_Hey ita-chan!" A little boy with spiky black hair with a blue tint, His huge black orbs was crying for attention from his brother. His creamy skin colored face had a heavy blush on his cheeks. His blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar with tans shorts and was drenched in sweat, "ITA-CHAN!" he screamed one more time. A tall slander man with long brown hair in a pony tail, and his ANBU suit on turned around, with a small smile graced upon his face._

How could he give that innocent smile after he knew what he was going to do that night.

"_Ita-chan can we pwease play Ninja!"_

"_No now," He barked which mad Sasuke flinch. He sighed and cupped his hands on his cheeks and said, "Later, when I am done sasuke promise you I will play with you."_

"_You pwomise?"_

How could you promise and not fulfill it.

"_I promise."_

"_You pwinky sweaw?"_

"_I pinky swear." Itachi looked at his brother and gave a gentle watery smile and kissed him on the forehead and disappeared into the darkness behind them._

How will I _kill _you Itachi? How will I.

**O.o.O.o.O**

He was engulfed by darkness, he tried to scream but couldn't. He tried to move, but wouldn't. he had no power. Never in his life have it felt so useless. Never in his life have he never felt wanted, needed. It was killing him. When he opened his eyes sweat rained down his face, he fell to one knee trying to catch his breath.

"**Again."**

Naruto gasped for another breathe and got up. Ready to face his next fear to bombarded him like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. He was doing this for his friends. He was doing this for his comrades. He was doing this for Hinata.

**O.o.O.o.O**

An abnormally large Kunai was thrown at the bridge builder; if it wasn't for Hinata it would've killed him instantly. The mist began to channel through the place. A spine chilling laugh came from every angle of the mist. Shadows approached the builder, who was sweating bullets at this point, praying to live through this fight also. A person with a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi on top of the turtle neck. The person wore a mask and the person took out a sword from its back and pointed it at Hinata. Hinata went into her power stance.

"**Gōken **Makyou HyouShou" "**DAISUKE HIROYUKI" **

**O.o.O.o.O**

"This is our fight to battle."

"Oh but Kakashi-kun, it isn't even until the little boy gets his opponents to." Zabuza said in a sickly sweet voice.

_"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_**" **Two shadow clones ran to where sasuke was protecting the bridge builder who was shaking and sweating.

"Now shall I start?" Before Kakashi could try to kill both clones for Sasuke, Zabuza started,

"**Suiton: Hahonryū"** A poorly done imitation of the rasengan came spiraling to kakashi. This forced him to pay attention to Zabuza only. He had to put faith in Sasuke that he would be able to defend not only himself but the bridge builder, after all, that was the person who put them in such a predicament.

**O.o.O.o.O**

He woke up with his head throbbing, and saw that it was dark in the place. He wanted to water, but he mouth was shut. He moved his hands to feel that he was on a…bed? Wasn't he just in the forest, he must have walked—then he heard screaming. He enhanced chakra to his ears and heard Inari screaming "LET GO OF MY MOM!"

Naruto ignored the pain he was in and ran to them.

"LET GO OF HER!" the little boy screamed as tears streamed down his face.

"YOU CAN TAKE ME INSTEAD—PLEASE—PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BABY!" the man laughed,

"I make no promises." This made the women cry as they drag her out the house. Blood. It was splattered all over the place, Inari looked at his hands. It was stained with blood; he closed his eyes and choked up a scream as he saw both men who tried to kidnap his mother on the ground. Inari opened his eyes just to see the blonde giving him a gentle smile, for he saved them. Inari never felt so useless in his life. Was this how his father felt? Was this why his father fought? But why, Why did he do this? Why do people like Naruto risk themselves everyday for such people like him? Why do they protect people who take themselves for granted?

**O.o.O.o.O**

_Both looked at eachother breathing heavily and multiple marks covered their bodies. The Dark Angel's eyes never faded of confidence, for she couldn't fail now. She had trained so hard. She had trained to the point where she had no more chakra on __second stage__ of the __curse seal. __They are counting on her to finish this person. _

_They have faith in her._

_That's all she ever wanted. And now that she had gotten it, she will show them a token of appreciation._

_"**Shikigami no Mai" **__She took out blink sheets of chakra paper, it started to twist around her body and kunai and needles flew out as she twirled with the paper. The Masked person covered it with her arms, for it was her only option. She had to do it._

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_Zabuza bent his head back in laughter, "your student is going to die.". Kakashi scoffed, for he knew Hinata was capable of defeating such an opponent, and even if she doesn't kill the person. She will overpower the woman, "He is about to start using his blood limit." Kakashi's eyebrow raised, ready for an explanation from the demon of the Mist._

_"_Haku's power allows him to manipulate water and to freeze it into various forms of ice. His primary ability is Makyou Hyoushou which is a technique that forms long and thin-flat ice mirrors; those mirrors are hard to break, but very easy for him to kill an opponent." Kakashi's eyes widen. He knew what those mirrors could do, he has seen it happened before.

_"**Mizu no Tatsumaki" **__ Kakashi created a vortex around Zabuza, and finished with, "never put your guard down."_

_"I didn't."_

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_He took out his last kunai, he was scratched up and yet he still couldn't destroy just one of these. He was angry and furious, he didn't want to feel hopeless. He didn't want to depend on anyone because he was afraid that Itachi would kill them. That's the word._

_Afraid._

_He was __afraid__ to let his comrades down. He was __afraid__ to let his family's pride down. He was __afraid__ of that day. If he wasn't so __afraid__, he could have saved someone. Everything began to run through his mind; His mother, his father, his aunts, his uncles, Naruto, Hinata, kakashi. They loved him, and he took it for granted. He could just see them mock him because he could defeat two clones._

_"I don't care—I Don't C-Care—I DON'T C-Care—I DON'T-I DON'T CAR—I DON'T CARE!"_

_He could see them pointing at him and laughing and enjoying his pain and misery. He could see them call him weak and could see them surpass him._

_"**I DON'T CARE!" **__Everything slowed down. He could see the movements come to him, he could see it. He knew what they were going to do. Sasuke grabbed the clone's arm and kick flipped him. The clone exploded, and the other one ran towards him. He gave a smirk and just punches him in the face, and it exploded. He turned to his left to see Hinata, struggling a little to keep up; He knew she was stronger than this why she wouldn't use the powers that he has seen from last time. What was wrong with her? Couldn't help her, he had to take care of the bridge builder, he knew he had to kill more clones, but using that power, drained a lot out of him. After all, it was his first time. He cursed inward, and took a kunai from the ground and stood next to Tazuna, who was still trembling but he wasn't scared for himself._

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_They were both at their limits. And she used the technique. This was her last resort. She knew the girl had more power, but didn't understand why she wouldn't use it. But she must end it before the blonde comes. She wanted to fight him next._

"**Makyou Hyoushou**" Hinata saw long and thin-flat ice mirrors. They are placed 360º around her then she saw the mysterious person enter one of the mirrors, She readied herself, but something poked her, and she saw blood gushing out her right side. Then it was her left side. Blood was pouring out as something kept drawing out blood in her body. She bit her l ip, she wasn't going to scream for no one s help. This was her battle to win. And if she died, she died trying to protect her friends. They had faith in her.

Faith.

She knew she was gonna die, but they had faith in her. She felt something poke her neck and she was swallowed in darkness.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Something snapped within himself. He had no controlled, he was engulfed with angry, and he just saw Hinata die in front of him. The picture of her white in a puddle of blood just made him snap. He tried to bit back the growl but it itched out of his throat. A growl that could be heard all over the world. It run in their ears. The person smiled, for now he could not only challenge this Naruto person, but she has unleashed his fool powers. He didn't know what he was up against. Black began to grow on Naruto's lips. K. Naruto gave a frustrated look as his first tail came out.

**O.o.O.o.O**

'_Naruto…' _Kakashi thought as he froze. Zabuza froze too; the killer intent was so powerful he couldn't bare it. It was suffocating both Kakashi and Zabuza. Zabuza closed his eyes, _' this is the Demon within the boy. Haku shouldn't have done what he did. For he would surely die.'_

"YOU LET THESE KIDS FOOL WITH YOU ENOUGH ZABUZA!" Gato came out with thugs by the dozen. They were roaring in the background.

"These _kids_ are not that easy—"

"I WILL NOT HERE YOU BULLSHIT!" Gato continued, "I will kill them myself." The Chakra blazed again and they could see The demon crying as he held the little girl close to his heart. Gato walked up to them, with a knife in his hand. Naruto began to growl and Naruto wrapped his tail around Gato throat and raise him up.

"Please….sp-spar-e me…..i wil-will…gi-give….you any-thing."

"**Giv**e m**e the b**est frie**nd back b**itc**h!" **He then rushed fire up his tail, everyone watched in horror as they saw the man scream and beg and his neck burned and then his body turned into dust and blew away in the wind. He then turned to Haku, who was scared, but refused to show it. He took his sword but the tail picked him up and started throwing him around. The sound of cracking ribcage made Crave for blood. But before the demon could kill the boy, he said.

"she—she's aliv—ALIVE!" threw him down, Haku crawled slowly towards it. The demon growl with annoyance, he wanted to end the boy's life. But he knew only he would be able to keep her alive. put Hinata on the ground, and pushed Haku to the 'dead' girl. He didn't want to waste anymore precious time without seeing his best friend smiling. Haku took out the needle, while everyone watching intensively . Hinata broke out in a coughing fit, and gasped for breath. Kakashi smiled, and Zabuza ran to haku.

"I—I'm so—sor—rry." Zabuza gave a small smile,

"Shh…. Save your breath." Haku chocked up a cry. But they felt Killer intent from the thugs.

"YOU KILLED OUR MASTERS, AND FOR THAT YOUR FURTURE IS DEATH!" The thugs cheered as they ran towards the injured disoriented group. They were all weak. was swiping them with their tails, but one managed to escape and stab Zabuza in the arteries. Haku and Zabuza both lay there together. Taking their last breathes. They said there last prayer, as their spirits perished into the sky.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Three weeks later…**

Petals danced in the ash burned sky. She held the rose tightly in her arm, she remembered the story the boy said to her before they started fighting.

"_I lived in the water country, but it was continuously blamed for the wars and because of that the citizens of the water country killed most of my clan. My mother fled the country and married a citizen from the Water Country. But he found out that she had passed those abilities onto her son, he killed her and tried to kill the boy. Unable to fully control his powers at this time, He created a protective ice-spike structure to shield him from his father. While doing so, he accidentally took the life of his father leaving him alone without a family. He was later picked up by A hunter-nin for his own motives."_

She let the tear fall slowly because the last thing before he died he was, _"That b…bo-y…wa-was..m.e… An…d I…T…hank K-Kami for…gi..giving…me a…second…chan…ce" _She gave a small smile,

"HINATA-CHAN WE HAVE TO GO!" a little prayer graced her lips and she got up with her back pack.

"COMING!" It felt like only yesterday, they had a celebration for Gato's death and the new village Naming it, Naruto Bridge. She smiled as they walked home, not ready for what's about to happen next.


	9. Chapter 8: Let the games begin pt 1

**Her's the thing. I'm back and there is a mix up :o lol i know you enjoy faith, but now its faith and lola ;o nice to be back and ill fix this problem :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Let the games begin pt 1<strong>

"What has happened in the C-rank mission?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage with a you-better-sit-down-this-is-going-to-be-a-long-story- look. The Hokage looked at the man and took out his pipe, took a long drag, and sighed. This was going to be one heck of a report.

**O.o.O.o.O**

He walked down the halls of his secret nightmare. It felt as if every time he walked alone in there, it felt as if everything that happened that day haunts him. He could hear every screaming. He could see the blood splattered everywhere and that one hand splatter on the window, falling slowly with a blood trail. He could see the cold Sharingan eyes of his brother. His brother made it play over and over.

_Itachi… _

The murder of his family, his faith, his happiness, his everything, all gone in a matter of seconds; he couldn't do nothing about it. He was weak. He _is_ weak. The worst part was, he didn't even get to say goodbye. He never got to say the three words that he envies so much.

_I love you…_

What hurt him the most was, Itachi had the ordasity to leave him alone. Why couldn't he just put him out of his misery? If this was fate, then fate was cruel. Because every moment of the day all that wrapped around his mind was his family. How he wished he could wrap his arms around his mother, and small her blue berry scented hair. He wants to look his father in the yes, and see his strict face turn into a small smirk. That's all he wanted, and he would give the _world_ just to see that one more time. But why did he do it? How could he bare looking at his hand that murdered his own family? What have they done to deserve such a thing? Sasuke refused to cry, he will train to get stronger for the sake of his family, for the sake of his comrades. For the sake of himself. Sasuke bit his lip as the chakra drained out of him, he will not give up until he can keep it on for more than a minute.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A kunoichi with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair and red eyes her make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She had a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. She had broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns on top. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Next to her was a brown eyed, her violet haired spiky ponytail Kunoichi with a tan overcoat, a forehead protector, also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her burnt orange skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Next to her was a man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. He wore a standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. The silver headed man with his mask on a slant, and his headband stared at the Hokage, as they all knew their role in the exams.

"We will be the place that has the annual Chunnin, and I wanted to see if any of you would like to register your team." Kakashi stepped up , and said, "I will register my team." They all did after Kakashi and gave a small nod. The Old man looked at them and nodded.

**O.o.O.o.O**

She gripped his arm and flipped over his attack. He sung his left arm and tried to get a grip, but she already vanished but reappeared behind him. She took her kunai and stabbed him from behind. He bent over and coughed, then exploded sendons. She covered her body as good as she could. As she recovered, the boy gave a good amount of distance, so he could recover. She ran across the waterfall and formed a spike in her hand. He maneuvered enough to dodge the oncoming slaughter, and she grew another chakra spike on her elbow. He grunted and slipped his foot under her; she plunged in face first down the water. Before he could catch a breath, she splashed out of the water with Chakra radiating off her body. He made ran to her and kicked her in the back, she flew into the rock behind the waterfall. The rock exploded and she was thrown forward to him. She put the necklace on him.

"HA I WIN!" She screamed.

"Best three out of four." He mumbled.

"Naruto, Kakashi said he was going to enroll us into the upcoming Chunnin Exam. Do you think we're ready."

"Well, it starts soon." His stomach screamed for food. Hinata and Naruto began walking down the street, forgetting that they were holding hands. They were too busy looking around. He saw an oddly shaped rock with two eye sockets.

"Konohamaru." He grumbled, "How'd ya know boss?"

"Next time don't make the eye socket so huge." He barked. Konohamaru gave him an innocent smile, and then looked serious.

"Boss Can we play Ninja?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Naruto."

"Fine." He then realized he was holding Hinata's hand. He looked at it, then looked at Hinata who was distracted with something. He wanted to ask, but knew if she wanted to tell him she would tell. He let go out her hand reluctantly and turned his back from the little brat and started counting. Konohamaru began running when he hit someone. The man's face had dark purple paint on his face in a pattern. He wore black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. His black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector covered his head.

"You little brat you ran into me." He growled. The man put his hand up and someone caught his hand, then he twisted it behind his back.

"Just because you are going to participate on the Chunnin exam doesn't mean I won't break every bone in your body." Naruto spoke coldly. The man began to shake a little, but tried to make it seem like she was unfazed, but he swore he saw his eyes turn red for a moment. A girl with dark green eyes and blond hair that's in four ponytails wore light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that goes halfway down her thighs, with sash tied around her waist. Her long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow, carried a huge fan on her back. She walked up to him. "You are already starting something." She said, Naruto looked at her with the same cold emotionless eyes. She looked at the midnight angel who looked the same way.

"You can let go of my brother."

"And you should teach your brother manners." He retorted back.

"Don't you—"

"Temari," a raspy voice hissed from behind. A man with pale skin and short, spiky brick-red hair with his green eyes and black surrounding his eyes. There was a carved word in Kanji it spelled love on his left side of his forehead. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves and an open neck. He wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. A huge oversized Gourd was on his back as he hung upside down. When they heard they're voice, they seem to straighten up.

"so-sory Ga-Garra, Kan-Kankuro wa-was start-ing already."

H-HEY IT-WA-WAS THAT BR-BRAT!"

"**Enough,** or I will kill you **both**." He turn turned his head to the blonde who finally let go of Kankuro.

"My apologize who might you be?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Again, in the same monotone, "And you?"

"Garra of the Desert." He licked his lips, "Mama will enjoy your blood Kyuubi."

"I've never tried fried raccoon before." He retorted. The killer intent rose in a matter of seconds.

"We will meet again Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto nodded as they departed from each other.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The genin walked to room 201except sasuke. He thought they were crazy because it said 201 in the plaque. Naruto and Hinata ignored Sasuke's rant and walked to the real 201. But two boys acted as if they were guards to 301. They didn't look at duck-butt. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulder with his Sharingan activated and whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded, whole Sasuke stepped back into the crowd. Naruto turned around and faked a left and swiftly kick the one boy in the face, the other boy tried to catch the injured boy, and accidently released the genjutsu.

"Impressive. It seems you mere genin had seen through our genjutsu, however, we don't go down easily. Hinata flicked a kunai from her sleeve and threw it. The injured boy didn't have enough time to prepare for his cheek had a flesh wound, the boy was horrified. This was _his_ blood. He was furious, but he knew he couldn't attack back with his power or else he would be interrogated. He let them go holding his anger as good as he could. Again, team 7 was stopped. By a boy with abnormally think eyebrows and large perfectly round pupils, his bowl-cut hair made him look like a mushroom. His outfit consisted of horrendous green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, he had bandages wrapped around his hand and wrist. He eyes sasuke and screamed,

"YOSH! FIGHT ME!" Sasuke stared at the green beast.

"No." this shocked both Naruto and Hinata.

"You? Has your fire of youth burn out a little?"

"I want o fight where it counts and It would be embarrassing if I lose right in front of my teammates." A tick sign grew on the best's head. He went to attack the Uchiha, What happened to te arrogant man? Was this an imposter?

"He said no Lee." Said the brown eyed brown haired girl with a bun on each side, she wore a pink sleeved blouse with dark green pants. While the boy with long brown hair and pale eyes nodded, he wore a Khaki shirt and brown shorts. He had bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"My apologizes—"

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Uchiha-san, same to you Tenten-chan and Neji-san." Team Gai walked away leaving the conversation as it was. Naruto opened the door for Hinata and sasuke. He looked at the amount of students being there, he scalped out the competition. They took a seat to the place that was left. To his left, he saw a mid-length silver haired boy with circular glasses.

"Hey rookie."

"And you are?"

"how's about I show you something, see those guys behind you." Naruto and Hinata sat together and both turned.

"Those genin are from Oto Never heard of it until today."

"How many times have you taken such a test."

"Six times." Without any shame of his accomplishment, he continued to speak.

"The Oto village is weird they just sit and stare." Both Naruto and Hinata saw the ninjas stiffen as he said Oto. They threw something at him, Kabuto moved but screamed as blood gushed out his ears. A large man with rugged head and face covered in scares and wounds a long slash mark claimed the side of his face, a cap covering his head and his headband glistening in the reflections of sunlight. He slammed the door. He gave a spine-chilling smile then turned and scratched his nails on the board, making a high pitch squeal. Many grabbed their ears and screamed for mercy.

"Listen up and Listen well for I will say this once and one only. NOW SHUT UP! " everyone looked at the man.

**O.o.O.o.O**

He is getting stronger by the minute." The man sat on the throne in the darkness. The man stared at the messenger with raw killer intent. Was this his time to launch an attack? Was this his last chance between getting the Demon child. What will he do? Was it too early? He was getting angry and growing impatient. He needed to wait the right time. His shoulders tensed then relaxed. He sat back and brought his hand to his face. He gave a menacing laugh, the time was near. But how near?

**O.o.O.o.O**

He looked at the test, none of these made sense

'_It's as though… The test is to cheat._' He began calling out numbers and rapidly people began to panic even more. Naruto shifted his eyes to the left to see Hinata resting her head on the table, and the paper black with just her name on it. Kabuto actually was doodling in the boxes.

'_That's it!' _Naruto's eyes widen, _'This test is to see how we gather information without being caught.'_ The blonde just put his head down, he already figured it out. Ibiki cleared his throat, grabbing attention from the panic students.

"Congratulations, you've made it to the tenth question, "He started with a smile, "However, if you fail this question, you will stay a genin for as long as you live. If you want to leave, leave now." Students began leaving.

"We begin the tenth question." The tension rose, as Ibiki gave the dramatic pause, "Those who are certain to take the question, stand up now or forever hold your peace." He made it sound like it was a bad thing. It wasn't a bad thing…right? Ibiki called out more numbers then paused, "You all pass—"

"This test was a fluke; it was made to see if we could gather information without getting caught. That will be crucial in many missions." Ibiki looked at the blonde boy with the stoic face. He knew this couldn't be the Naruto they have heard. He was called stupid and for him to figure out the concept of the test made him think, _Looks can be deceiving_. He would have expected the Shikaku's kid, but Naruto? The door was blown off the door, as the spiky haired women came out. She looked at everyone.

"66! Ibiki you're slacking off."

"WASN'T MY FAULT YOU CRAZY BAT! THEY ARE HEADSTRONG!" Anko tick mark grew out of her head, ready to smack Ibiki, "Don't worry this will surely cut the in half, if not a fourth." She gave a sinister smile and bent her head back in laughter.


	10. Chapter 9: Let the games begin pt2

**PLEASE BARE WIF ME O: I AM SOWWY MY FAITH -.- MESSED IT UP AND :DD IM SOWWY AND AND :DD ENJOY ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Let the games begin pt2.<strong>

The huge words that stuck out to the nervous chunnin was the 'Danger, Stay out' sign that was plaqued on the gates of the woods of the unknown.

"This makes me feel much better." Sasuke muttered, "It's just the forest of death."

"You have no idea how helpful that is right now." Hinata spoke with uncertainty rising through her voice. It wasn't that she didn't trust her abilities, but she didn't trust the people who were around her they seemed…suspicious. Naruto was looking into the forest as if the forest was looking deep down into his soul. He felt like the forest was bringing back memories he wished he never had, like wounds he never showed but never went away, like moving pictures in his head it played.

_Tear stained the little boys face as he ran from the man who trying to kill him. The man had mint blue hair, and marks grew along his body. The clothes on him ripped, and the man gave the little boy a growl. The little boy looked back and saw nothing, but ran as fast has his little feet could carry. He tripped over a rock, but began crawling. He heard the laugh of the man echo from every comer of the place, mocking him. He was going to die._

_And he didn't know why. Why was in such a cruel fate? Why did the heavens let this happen? Those thoughts haunted him as he continued crawling._

"_**Surprise!" **__The man said sung. The man carved the words into the little boy's back as he screamed. In the forest of death,_

_No one could hear. _

_No one to call to._

"Naruto— you okay." Hinata asked with worry face flashing pass her cold silver eyes for a moment.

"Now listen you little wimps." The snake lady spattered out venomously. Naruto looked at the woman with no emotions which through Anko off guard. As far as she heard this blonde kid was dim-witted adolescent. Anko gave a small smirk as she flickered the kunai at Naruto. Hinata caught it and slipped it into her sleeve, and stared at the sadistic woman with anger then soon vanished right after. The mysterious man licked his lips and reached out to lick the little cut Hinata had on her finger. Sasuke caught his tongue and gave him a stern stare. Anko was beyond surprise she had heard about the banishment of Hinata and how pathetic and insubstantial this girl was. She stared at the ex heiress , then looked at everyone else.

"**BEGIN!" ** She screamed, as the ninja's ran to the forest that many wouldn't come out of.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The man sat at the thrown with a small frown. The plan was slowly falling apart, he knew this would happen but now wasn't the right time to start what he planned. He couldn't wait too much longer or else the boy will become strong. Strong enough to overpower his own monstrous strength, this wouldn't be good for him, for he will not be able to get what he wanted.

He wanted to the Kyuubi.

And he always got what he wanted.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The steps of the fellow shinobi were the only sound that could be heard. They were taking it slow since they were far enough from the village and also since that they burned a lot of chakra anyway.

"We have the heaven scroll therefore we will need the Earth scroll but the question is how do we get it." Duck butt said, letting what he said sink in into his two other teammates. They walked in silence until Naruto said, "I need to go to the bathroom." He looked at his teammates.

"I don't think he should go alone."

"hn. How about no." Naruto sighed and walked to the opposite way. Hinata grabbed into his arm and said, "We should have some kind of codename, shall I say."

"Hn. She's right."

"Yeah yeah I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto walked to the bushes. He soon came out of the bushes and Sasuke looked at Naruto and started walking. Hinata went into a combat stance and looked at Naruto.

"Release." She hissed. Naruto clapped as he smiled a venomous smile.

**O.o.O.o.O**

His feet skimmed the side of the naked tree as the snake tried to take another bite. The blonde glided and aimed for the rattled tail, and launched his attack. His grip crack the rattle and the snake hissed. The snake tried to take another bite. Naruto hissed as the head of the snake smacked him. His back met the tree and whispered

"**Doton: Ganchuusou" **The snake manoeuvred through the earth spikes that suddenly popped out of the ground. The snake hissed as Naruto thrusted his newly born rasengan into its body. The snake inflated as the blonde shinobi inhaled large amounts of air. Another Snake emerged from the ground and hissed. Naruto stared at the snakne.

**O.o.O.o.O**

'Naruto' poofed and cold dark eyes, black hair that hanging near his cheeks that his framed face and with a ponytail to contain the long hair, met Sasuke's deep dark water pool of eye

"Itachi" Sasuke said as he threw explosive kunai at him. Itachi slight leaned back, but Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of him, Sasuke threw a left hook. Itachi blocked that with ease. Sasuke's anger simmered within him. Sasuke then threw a sloppy uppercut and Itachi grabbed onto his wrist and snapped it. Sasuke bit his lip, and told himself not to scream. Not to give his brother mercy.

_Brother._

He didn't deserve that title. Itachi had it all, his family's support and his father's love. Something the young Uchiha wanted all his life.

Love.

But that'll never happen because the same brother who fed lies and promises was the same one that gave him misery and pain that haunts him every night. Sasuke flickered a kunai from his sleeve and jabbed Itachi.

He didn't move. Sasuke pushed it further to make him feel how he felt that night as he watched his mother and father die in front of him. The wound so deep, they never show. They never go away, the moving pictures in his head for years and years they've played.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed. Itachi remain quiet. A dent suddenly appeared where Hinata was standing. The debris slowly faded to see Hinata getting up slowly. Blood trickled down the Dark Angel's face. She licked it with her tongue and went into her stance. The visible lavender light slowly swathed her body. The very tall and fairly muscled shinobi with pale blue-grey skin tone and gill-like facial markings under his, small, round white eyes. He also had gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth; his dull blue hair formed like a shark fin looked at her with bloodlust. His swung his wrapped up sword and pointed it at the ex- heiress.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"**Lisssssssten little child. I jussssst want to play. Don't worry. I won't eat you... Asssss fasssst asssss I wanted to." **The pale snake cooed as he looked for the blonde boy. The Blonde boy was being too complicated for him.

"**Iwa Keiro" **Naruto smashed his chakra enhanced hand into the ground. The land began to rupture. The snake coiled into where Naruto was.

"**Koka no Jutsu" **Naruto created an armour made of rock that encases his body. The snake smacked the young shinobi with his tail. Naruto flew a mile away. He slowly got up with his armour completely obliterated.

"**Maguma Hitoare no Jutsu" **The snake screamed as he recoiled again, to attack Naruto. A great shower of magma that almost inescapable rushed in shapes of waves. Naruto stood there with his eyes closed.

**O.o.O.o.o**

"Would you like to know the truth..." Itachi asked with a hint of hurt that didn't pass by Sasuke. Sasuke remained quiet until Itachi showed him Mangekyō Sharingan. Sasuke screamed in agony as he Itachi let go of his brother.

Hinata disappeared and reappeared in front of Kisame and gave his a left hook. Kisame grabbed her arm and threw her, but that Hinata poofed .

"**Suiton: Suigandan" **Hinata screamed before the water bullets engulfed Kisame.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki," **A wall of water took the impact of the poorly displayed water bullet, so Kisame thought. "**Mizu Kamikiri" **fast jet of water running through the ground arose out of the place Hinata was. She shifted to the left, the water followed her and she back flipped into the tree. Hinata twisted her body enough to scream out,

"**Suiton: Suiryuuben"** a sphere of water made several sharp whips of water emerge from Hinata's sleeves. She spun in mid-air and some hit Kisame, but he soon exploded which caused Hinata to fly back a mile away.

"**Suiton: Gufuu Suika" **Kisame thought as a tornado of water that appeared in his hand. He ran to Hinata with bloodlust in his eyes.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu" **Hinata though as she reluctantly got up with a column of water encircled it, and large forces of water rushing towards Kisame. The attack both made them fly a good amount of distance away. Kisame's face turned into rage.

"**Samehada Fuka Yuukai no Jutsu"** Kisame and his sword combined. The damage throughout his body was restored. The Fusion gives Kisame a Monstrous appearance of a shark like creature. Hinata looked the man with a small hint of ear because she knew what she had to do.

"**Water Release: Great Exploding Water****," **Hinata couldn't do anything; the impact of the charges shocked her body. She felt numb. She couldn't move, she felt useless, and yet she knew she couldn't end here. She wouldn't. The tears filled her pale eyes, for she knew what will happen. But she wouldn't allow it. She was afraid of dying like this. She was after of not seeing those who are close to her. Her precious people. Those who loved her for her. She was going to die. It wasn't fair. The tears multiplied.

"S**uiton: Suiro Sama Odori no Jutsu" Kisame** pretended to go to the left but went to the center of the giant dome of water moving. She couldn't escape, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't do anything. She was suffocating. Slowly she was dying. She gave up. She couldn't do it. She was a failure. The water stopped bubbling.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_A man with black hair and a few gray strands sat behind the chair of the Hokage looking out at his people. He sighed and looked at the sunset that was upon him as he watches his student walk in the busy day in Konoha. A fairly light skinned girl with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair tied in a high ponytail wore a __green kimono with red trims and fishnet under her shirt. She was talking to A teen boy who wore a pale grey robe with red flames on the edges and a green ribbon with a gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist. He had the red lines that ran down his eyes extended to just over half his face. Underneath it, he wore the standard black mesh shirt with red lining in his white long haired, and wore puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles as well as black sandals to go with the outfit. Next to him was a guy laughing at the white haired shinobi. He was wearing a long white robe with purple lining stuffed with black or yellow tomoe markings, tied with a purple ribbon forming a bow in the front, as well as white leggings and black open-toed shoes, and mesh top with a purple lining under it. _

" _Itachi," the Third said," you know what they are about to do." Itachi nodded his head. __Itachi began spying on the Uchiha and had to pass information to the Third Hokage and the other Konoha elders. _

" _I don't understand."_

"_How did she die!"_

"_THAT WAS MY CHILD. YOU—YOU ITACHI I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER! I—I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER, BUT YOU LIED TO ME. SHE D-DIED." The women screamed as tried to attack him with blind rage. Itachi remain calm. The people left the grave and Itachi was alone._

_The Grave was in front of him, and that silent tear fell. Why did this have to happen to him? Why was he curse with this fate? Why did she do this to him?_

"_Why.." he whispered as he lifted his tilted headband to show the Mangekyō Sharingan that was thrusted within him. Itachi kneeled in front of Shisui Uchiha's grave and cried. He couldn't hold the pain that follow him like a zombie. Itachi couldn't take it. He couldn't take the burden that was poured onto him. He felt alone and on his own._

_The sun began to rise in Konoha. The Hokages were watching over the village. Itachi was still in bed. He couldn't sleep, he was haunted with the thought that he could have kill her. But he didn't, but why does he feel so guilty. Why did this have to happen to him? It wasn't fair._

"_Itachi-san," Cat said, "The council needs you."_

_Itachi nodded and went to go get dressed. _

_The Uchiha prodigy walked inside to see Danzo looking at him with a burn of determination. Danzō Shimura and the Konoha Council ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan._

_Before the fateful night arrived, Itachi discovered the existence of Tobi. Itachi slaughtered his entire clan overnight, sparing only Sasuke, because he could not follow through with the orders to kill him. Instead, he made himself out as a villain, who had killed their innocent family only to test his abilities. He told Sasuke that he was not even worth killing._

_Sasuke's eyes turned dark with Hatred and malice. He was hunting down the wrong person. He was going after the wrong person. That person lied to him. He fed him lies. He was why his family was gone._

"Danzo." Sasuke splat out in disgust.


	11. Chapter 10: Unwanted Memories

**Chapter 10: Unwanted Memories**

'_No… '_She thought as her life flew past her.

"_You are useless… Do you not know why you are still here!" Hiashi hissed, he slowly released his stance and looked at Hinata. The little 10 years old looked up that her father in fear. _

"_I want the clan to the main dojo." He softly yet coldly said to the Other Hyuga. The servant nodded and vanished. Minutes later the entire clan surrounded Hiashi._

"_Hinata," Hiashi said as if her name poisoned his own mouth, "You are the heir cannot beat her own sister? Hanabi is showing more progress than you have __**ever **__shown."_

_Hinata had the difficulty to make eye-contact with that man who glares at her with hatred. Why has this happened to her? What has she done to deserve such horrible fate? Why her? Why must she be ridiculed for her innocence? She flinched at her father as he continues piercing her soul with those eyes. The tears swelled in her eyes, she quickly brushed them away, and took a deep breath while quivering in fear of what her father will do._

"_I…w-w-w-w-w…I-I-I-I" She closed her eyes, for she will not let the tears fall as she shook in frustration. She made a fist as she shook uncontrollably trying to calm down. She opened her eyes to see her father in his stance. Hiashi's byakungan was blazing as his anger took the best of him. She stood there motionless with the tears beginning to fall down her pale bruised face. He charged at her and began to strike her with powerful attacks. She didn't move from wear she stood, but she began to stumble. _

"_ATTACK ME!" Hiashi snarled she jabbed her with chakra enhanced hands, while she tried o dodge his attacks. "SHOW ME YOU'RE POWERS! SHOW ME YOU'RE A HYUGA!" Hinata jumped back, trying not to show the limp in her left foot. She bit her lip and continued dodging as well as she could. Her breath began to falter and she began dodging sloppy and Hiashi smirked, and strikes her with a powerful hit. She flew into the wall and slid down the wall. Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed. Hiashi continued attacking her and she felt her shoulder blade rip. Hinata screams._

"_You are a failure."_

"_You are a failure."_

"**YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE." **Hinata flies out the water catching Kisame off guard.

"**Suiton: Kyojin Nami Shougeki" **the water formed into the eight tailed beast. Its tails were flaring everywhere. The Beast gave out a bloodcurdling roar. Hinata curse seal began to cover her face with black markings. Hinata sprinted towards Kisame, the beast did the same.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The fire engulfed the blonde shinobi. The snake hissed in victory, and waited for the smoke to disappear.

"_**I will not be DESTROYED!" **_ erupted from the smoke. grabbed the throat of the Snake, the demon erupted chakra and burned the throat of the Snake and the Snake disappeared. K. Naruto began to turn back to himself. He looked up in the sky, _'Where are you Orochimaru.' _

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sasuke's stared at his brother, His _brother._ It wasn't his fault; he didn't want to do this. But it is Konoha's council. _They_ are corrupted. _They _have killed his family. _They_ have taken away his smiles. _They _will not go unpunished. Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"Teach me."

"Little brother, if power is what you want. You will follow me in path of destruction. We will kill _Danzo._"

**O.o.O.o.O**

Using her byakunga she located the Heaven scroll. Her eyes began to bleed, and dragged herself to the scroll. Naruto heard noises from the bushes; he flickered a Kunai and slowly walked to the bush. He opened the bush just to see Hinata ready to pass out. Naruto ran to her with widen eyes.

"It….a…..chi." She managed to say before the curse seal disappeared, as she closed her eyes. The kyuubi's chakra blew up around him as he held Hinata in his hands with tears flowing on her. He ran to where he could smell Itachi.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"He is coming." Itachi said slowly, Sasuke nodded and took out a kunai to fight Naruto. He will not let Naruto hurt his outoto. He has finally gotten him. He finally got the truth. He will not lose his only hope of getting strong. Konoha is slowing him down and he will not be stopped. Naruto was gripping Hinata and looked at Itachi with murderous eyes. He was crying with Hinata still in his hands. The four tails swirled violently.

"**It…a….chi." **K. Naruto said. Itachi vanished and hit Naruto on his pressure point, and Naruto fell. Itachi looked at Sasuke and nodded then disappeared. Sasuke felt weak, for the first time in a long time. He felt weak. The Sharingan took a lot out of him and he couldn't continue on. Sasuke tried to stay away but the fatigue finally caught up with him. They lost.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hinata got up with a headache. She tried to walk but everything was spinning. She was holding onto her head. Hinata laid Naruto and Sasuke side by side under the nearest cave. Hinata cursed as her body was telling her to give up, but she will not, especially when both Sasuke and Naruto needed her.

'_Naruto's out cold and Sasuke is suffering chakra depletion.' _Hinata cursed under her breath as her breathing became unstable.

'_What did you want Itachi.'_

Hinata stood up slowly holding her head and trying to go outside to lay some traps that will awaken her if an intruder came. A man threw a kunai at the ex Hyuga she extended his hand and the kunai stopped.

"Oh you're a ninja from Oto Kabuto-san has warned me about." Hinata said slowly. She cursed under her breath she didn't get all the feeling in her body yet.

"You are coming with us." Hinata looked up at the three ninjas in front of her.

"awww... I wanna have fun." One whined.

"Zaku shut up and get the girl." The tall, dark-haired boy looked at the other mysterious ninja, "Shut up! You're so _annoying. _If you don't shut up I will kill you first Dosu."

"You are coming with us." Dosu said ignoring Zaku's threat.

"You'll have to fight me first." Hinata said flickering out a kunai.

"I like challenges." Zaku took a step forward and Hinata took her stance ignoring the pain in her body.

"Three against one, this will be fun hmm?" the third one said.

"Indeed Kin." They nodded, "Killing her should be fun, even if it won't be too hard."

"Alright come on." Zaku scoffed. All three went into a stance. Zaku stepped forward and dashed at Hinata's feet; she flipped frontwards, and gave a swift kick to Zaku's head. Zaku bent back and tried to invade her attack, Hinata flipped backwards putting a good amount of space between them. Zaku snarled and tried to kick her in the head; Hinata blocked the kick but grunted with the pain that shot threw her wrist. Kin began throwing sendons at her, Hinata flip backwards dodging all the sendons and Kin dashed to Hinata and kicked her side. Hinata crashed into the cave, she snarled and got back into her stance.

"**Doton: Ganchuusou" **Hinata slams her hand into the ground and spike erupted around her. Stabbing Kin in the arm, she screamed in horror, watching her blood pour down. Hinata began shaking again. Hinata kicked one of the spiked and as she kicked it pieces flew a Dosu and Zaku. They just dodged her attack.

"**Raiton: Jibashi"** Dosu creates a wave of electricity from his hands and lashes it at Hinata, and she continues to try to stay awake. Zaku presses the kunai against her.

"I'm going to have to punish you for hurting for giving me a bruise." Hinata closes her eyes. So that's it, she felt as if she was a disgrace, her father was right.

Her father was right.

Her father was right.

**Her father was wrong.**

Hinata grabs his kunai; flip kicks still holding onto his kunai, and grips onto his arm. The curse seal began to take over. There dark purple engulfed her.

"**I'm backkk."**

C. Hinata channeled the chakra into her legs and charges at Dosu. She disappeared and reappeared in front of the Oto Ninja and kneed him then disappeared and reappeared in back him twisting Zaku's kunai into his back. Dosu stood there in shook coughing up blood. However, C. Hinata fell holding her ears, trying to keep it from bleeding from the blast of sound that irritated her ears. C. Hinata looked at Zaku, who scoffed, "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OPPONENT!" Zaku thrusts his hands at C. Hinata and she flew into the nearby tree. C. Hinata immediately got up and smashed her fist into Zaku. Zaku took out his silver hook sword and jabbed at C. Hinata. She screamed in horror at the contact of the weapon. Hinata jumped back.

"**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage" **Zaku brung his hands together and an electrical energy will begin to crackle around him. He suddenly slammed his hands into the ground and electric current raced through the earth. C. Hinata cried in pain. She fell. Dosu came towards her with force but she managed to grab his throat and slit it with a kunai. Zaku looked at her with determination and dominance. The curse seal disappeared and Hinata couldn't move. She was going to die and she couldn't take it anymore. She felt dead. She slowly closed her eyes at death dawned upon her. Killer intent filled the secluded place that could have killed all the teams in the Death Forest. Hinata managed to open her eyes and see Naruto look at her with red eyes look at Zaku then back at her.

"**Who did this?"**

"I DID!" Zaku said with anger seething within him. Zaku gritted his teeth and gripped the kunai and dashed at Naruto.

"**Wrong choice."** Naruto grabbed him by the throat and let the His **own** chakra erupt on his throat killing him instantly. Naruto turned his head to Hinata and said,

"**Open the scrolls." **Hinata slowly opened both scrolls, then threw them seeing that they were summoning scrolls. Iruka erupted out of the scroll screaming "CONGR-!" He saw all three students covered in blood, and he called for backup. He particularly looked at Naruto and Hinata for Naruto was holding the extremely pale Hinata.


End file.
